Harry Potter y la increible batalla de chascos
by Megawacky Max
Summary: (*** Capitulo 13 ***) ¿Qué fue lo que los gemelos Weasley encontraron? Grandes sorpresas esperan a los alumnos, con un par de profesores suplentes y una buena cantidad de preguntas sin contestar. R
1. El timbre sonó

Harry Potter

  
**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**Prólogo:**   
  
Hola. Mi nombre es Max... Megawacky Max. Esta es mi primer historia para la sección Harry Potter de FanFictíon.net. Considero éste mi más soberbio proyecto hasta la fecha. No es una historia corta, no... es una versión paralela del Libro 5 (originalmente conocido como _"La Orden Del Fénix"_, o algo así).   
En este libro paralelo me he basado más que nada en la comedia (sí, ya sé que Rowling dijo que los siguientes libros iban a ser más oscuros), y la verán en su plenitud al empezar el verdadero caos. Ya que éste es el último año en Hogwarts para los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, piensan irse dejando marca de su paso por el castillo. ¿Que mejor forma -piensan los gemelos- que una _increible batalla de chascos_? ;-)   
  
Disfruten la historia, que comienza... así:   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 1-   
El timbre sonó**

  


El verano había pasado más rápido de lo habitual. Las trágicas memorias de eventos ocurridos durante el transcurso del último año en Hogwarts, la escuela de magos, aun rodeaban la cabeza de Harry. 

Harry se encontraba en su habitación del número cuatro de Privet Drive, recostado boca arriba sobre su cama, pensando en todo lo ocurrido; recuerdos trágicos que lo atormentaban en pesadillas. Él había presenciado dos escenas horribles; un alumno, Cedric Diggory, había sido asesinado ni más ni menos que por Lord Voldemort; y, para empeorarlo todo, el mismísimo Voldemort había regresado a su forma humana. Harry había conseguido escapar de la muerte casi por milagro. Definitivamente, si Harry estaba en ese momento en Privet drive, era debido a una suerte excepcional. 

Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Observó el exterior. 

Privet Drive no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Nadie allá afuera tenía idea que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos había vuelto. Nadie, salvo Harry y unos pocos magos, sabía los tiempos difíciles que se avecinaban. 

Pero por el momento, Harry ya tenía sus propios tiempos difíciles. Una vez de regreso en casa, sus veranos patéticos regresaban a su vida. Regresaba a su aburrida vida con los Dursley. 

*** * ***

Los Dursley habían sido su familia suprente durante catorce de los quince años de su vida, desde que fue dejado a la puerta de la casa cuando apenas llegaba al año de edad, con una tremenda cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. No había opción, ya que Voldemor había eliminado a sus padres. El propio Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, había ordenado que Harry debía permanecer a cuidado de sus tíos Vernon y Petunia Dursley. 

Pero, para desgracia de Harry, los Dursley rechazaban todo cuanto se relacionase con esa palabra llamada "Magia". Tío Vernon, tia Petunia y hasta el insoportable primo Dudley eran _muggles_, es decir, no-magos. Eso no significaría nada malo para ningún mago, pero el caso es que ellos aborrecían todo lo que se consideraba "fuera de lo normal". Esa fue la principal razón de que los primeros diez años de la vida de Harry en casa de los Dursley fueran los más nefastos de su vida. Hasta que... recibió una carta. 

Una carta. Una carta de Hogwarts, en la que era informado de la verdad: ¡Harry era un mago! 

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Harry había cambiado por completo; y ni siquiera las constantes protestas de tío Vernon evitaron que Harry accediera a Hogwarts. 

*** * ***

Harry desvió la vista de la ventana y observó el resto de la habitación. Había muchas cosas que dificilmente podrían encontrarse en las habitaciones de otros niños muggle. Había un gran número de pergaminos sobre el escritorio, junto a un frasco de tinta negra del que se observaba una gran pluma de águila; el pie de la cama daba lugar a un cofre, que albergaba (entre muchas otras cosas) una gran cantidad de libros de encantamientos, un álbum con fotos de los padres de Harry, una capa para volverse invisible, una soberbia escoba voladora y, lo más importante, una varita mágica. 

Había muchas más cosas: Un falsoscopio de bolsillo, que era una especie de perinola que (se supone) gira y silva al estar en cercanías de alguien de quien no fiarse; una bolsa que contenía algunas de las más deciliosas golosinas de magos y, además, una bolsa aun más grande, llena de los más divertidos chascos mágicos, todos provenientes de Zonko, la casa de artículos de chascos de Hogsmeade (la única comunidad enteramente no-muggle de Gran Bretaña, ubicada en las cercanías de Hogwarts). 

Harry ya se había divertido con su primo Dudley al hacerle caer en varias de las bromas. Las leyes mágicas no le permitían a magos menores de edad efectuar conjuros fuera de la escuela, pero nada le impedía utilizar elementos mágicos. De esa forma, Dudley fue víctima de un pedazo de tocino que se movía en el plato cuando intentaban clavarlo con el tenedor, de una lámpara que quitaba la luz de la habitación en lugar de otorgarla, de un paraguas que se cerraba al contacto con el agua y, además, de una balanza de baño que mostraba tres veces más el peso de una persona. 

Esta balanza había sido el colmo. Ocurre que Dudley nunca ha sido... liviano. Durante toda su vida parecía estar almacenando grandes cantidades de comida como para afrontar una escasés de alimentos prolongada, aunque Harry pensaba que, de haber una escasés, sería por culpa de la glotonería de su primo. Fue el verano anterior que tia Petunia había puesto a la familia a régimen, a fin de intentar que su bomboncito Dudley bajara uno o dos kilos. 

Tío Vernon era consciente que las bromas eran efectos mágicos, pero no se atrevía a quejarse mucho. Sabía que Harry tenía por padrino a un asesino prófugo. Lo que ignoraba era que Sirius Black era realmente inocente de los cargos de asesinato. Harry conoció a Sirius durante su tercer año en Hogwarts y, aunque él también lo creia asesino, luego encontró en él a una persona digna de confianza. Sea como sea, desde que Harry amenazaba indirectamente a los Dursley con la súbita aparición de Sirius en la casa, a causa de los malos tratos hacia su ahijado, los Dursley decidieron evitar, ignorar y hasta, en el caso de Dudley, huir a la presencia de Harry. 

*** * ***

Harry observó la gran jaula vacía a un lado de la ventana. Recordó a Hedwig, su lechuza hembra albina. Las lechuzas eran el medio de entrega de correspondencia de los magos, y Hedwig se enorgullecía de su eficacia. Eso sí, a veces se irritaba con Harry, y se negaba a entregarle las cartas, pero era, más que una mascota, una amiga más en su vida. 

Miró nuevamente por la ventana. ¿Dónde estaría Hedwig en esos momentos? Solía soltarla para que estire las alas, y ella se ausentaba por días, regresando a veces con cartas de amigos, o quizá con ratas que ella había cazado. 

Recordó entonces a sus amigos en Hogwarts. Se acordó de Hermione Granger, una chica hija de _muggles_, excepcionalmente inteligente, aunque un poco irritable en lo que se refiere al estudio. Para Hermione lo primero era estudiar, lo segundo era repasar y lo tercero era hacer la tarea. De todas formas, Hermione era una gran amiga, y sabía que podía confiar en ella. 

Luego recordó a Ron Weasley, un chico de familia enteramente no-muggle. Pobre, pero excelente persona. Ron y Harry eran mejores amigos en la escuela desde que se encontraron en un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ron era miembro de una familia numerosa, los Weasley, que por más pobres que sean habían dado a Harry más afecto que cualquiera de los _muggles_ con los que vivía. 

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus amigos en esos momentos? Esperaba que disfrutaran de las vacaciones. Hermione seguramente estaba repasando por tercera vez las tareas dejadas por los profesores. En cuanto a Ron, lo más probable sería que las tareas estén enterradas bajo su cama. 

Harry miró la hora. Era hora de desayunar, así que salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Al entrar a la cocina, los tres Dursley ya se encontraban sentados (y, por supuesto, lo ignoraron). Tío Vernon leia su periódico, Dudley esperaba ansioso el desayuno y tia Petunia estaba a punto de servirlo. Dudley había conseguido lo imposible: consiguió bajar de peso. De lo que antes podía identificarse como una ballena asesina joven, ahora se parecía más a un elefante bebé, que, en el caso de Dudley, era una hazaña prodigiosa. Ese fue el motivo por el que Petunia decidió terminar con al dieta, para alegría de todos en la casa. 

Harry tomó asiento en su silla mientras tia Petunia servía a Dudley un gran plato con dos huevos fritos y tocino. Harry disimuló la risa cuando Dudley, un poco asustado, acercaba la punta del tenedor al tocino para ver si se movía. Fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre. 

-Dudley, ve a ver quién es -dijo tío Vernon sin despegar los ojos del periódico. 

-Que vaya Harry -dijo Dudley. 

-Harry, ve a ver -impuso tío Vernon. 

Harry, que no quería empezar una discusión tan temprano, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta principal. La abrió... y casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. 

-¡Hola, Harry! 

Hermione Granger estaba afuera. 

-o-


	2. La visita de Hermione

Harry Potter

  
**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 2-   
La visita de Hermione**

  


-¡Hermione! -susurró aterrado Harry- ¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

-¡Vaya, que amable! -replicó Hermione- Pensé en visitarte, porque... 

-¡Si te ven aquí, me van a matar! -interrumpió Harry. 

-¿Eh? 

-¡Mis tíos! Casi me mataron cuando Ron llamó por teléfono... y si ven a un mago aquí... 

-Bah, no te preocupes -dijo calmadamente Hemione-. Vine por algo importante, no creo que... 

Pero no terminó la frase. Hermione abrió los ojos más de lo que podía, y parecía observar algo grande y peligroso por encima de la cabeza de Harry. Este se dio vuelta con lentitud, y se topó con tío Vernon, parado justo detrás de él. 

-¿Quién -exclamó, notoriamente enfadado- es _ella_? 

-Eh... 

-Es uno de tus amigos magos, ¿¿verdad?? 

-Bueno... 

-_¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIERAS LA DIRECCIÓN DE LA CASA A NINGUNO DE ESOS LOCOS!_ -ladró Vernon, ya sin poder contenerse. 

-Disculpe -dijo Hermione de repente-, señor... eh... señor Dursley -tío Vernon la miró con furia. Hermione continuó-. Estoy aquí para decirle que no volverá a ver a Harry hasta el verano siguiente. 

Tanto Vernon como Harry la observaron con sorpresa. 

-_¿¿Qué??_ -gritaron a dúo. 

-En efecto. Otro compañero de Hog... -se detuvo al ver a Harry negar con la cabeza. En casa de los Dursley no se podía decir "Hogwarts"-, eh, de nuestra escuela... nos ha invitado a pasar el resto del verano en su casa. 

Harry se quedó estupefacto. Definitivamente, ese otro compañero era Ron. Miró a tío Vernon para ver su reacción, pero parecía que aun no había comprendido. 

-¿Y por qué habría de creerle? -dijo Vernon en tono desafiante. 

Hermione sonrió. 

-Bueno, si así lo quiere, Harry no irá, pero tendrá que pasar el resto del verano con ustedes. 

Tío Vernon se mantuvo en silencio. Aun quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones, y definitivamente no lo querían en la casa. Además, se había planeado un fiesta para dentro de dos noches con todos los conocidos de la familia para que tío Vernon pudiese fanfarronear sobre su nueva parrilla. Por otro lado, siempre intentó estropearle la diversión a Harry a toda costa. 

-Uhmm... -examinó a Hermione de pies a cabeza- ¿Hasta el verano siguiente? -preguntó- ¿Seguro que esto no es una broma? 

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Tío Vernon hizo ademanes de decirle que no, pero, con un esfuerzo que Harry reconoció como sobrehumano, abrió la boca y se le alcanzó a escuchar... 

-B-Bien... Puede irse -y se dirigió a Harry-. Llévate todas tus porquerías. 

Harry no disimuló la sonrisa. Miró a Hermione. 

-¿Quieres ayudarme a juntar mis cosas? 

*** * ***

La aparición repentina de un mago en casa de los Dursley generó pánico. Tia Petunia dió un grito al enterarse, y Dudley escapó hacia su habitación con su singular paso de pato. Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir que los relatos de Harry sobre las exageradas dimensiones de su primo eran totalmente ciertos. 

Harry trató de calmar a tia Petunia, pero fue Vernon el que lo hizo, mientras le gruñia a Harry que desapareciera de la vista... sin usar magia, por supuesto. 

-¡Qué familia! -comentó Hermione mientras seguía a Harry escaleras arriba- ¿De verdad pasaste catorce años con ellos? 

-No fue fácil, te lo aseguro. 

-¡Y tu primo! Nunca pensé que fuese tan grave. Es como si... -pero se calló de repente. Había entrado a la habitación de Harry- ¿Duermes _aquí_? -dijo, ocultando un tono de compasión. 

-Ajá... 

-Es un poco... -hizo un ademán con las manos, buscando las palabras correctas. 

-¿Reducido? -atajó Harry. Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Esto no es nada -dijo con una sonrisa-. ¡Deberías ver la alacena en donde dormía antes! 

Los ojos de Hermione pasaban incómodamente de los libros en el piso a la cama deshecha, y de ésta al resto de la habitación, que estaba deteriorada. 

-¿Para qué has venido? -preguntó Harry. Hermione reaccionó. 

-¡Ah, sí! Ya me olvidaba... Harry, Ron me envió un mensaje. Su madre le dijo que podía invitarnos a pasar el resto del verano en La Madriguera. 

_La Madriguera_ era el nombre de la casa de Ron. 

-¿Y por qué no me ha enviado una lechuza a mí? -inquirió Harry. Hermione observó a Harry a ojos. 

-Algo está pasando con las lechuzas de todos -explicó-. Han... desaparecido. 

Harry desvió la vista hacia la jaula vacía de Hedwig. De hecho, nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo. 

-¿Qué...? 

-Mira -interrumpió Hermione-, me ha telefoneado a casa -se frotó los oidos-. Se la pasó gritando. Creo que sigue sin entender cómo usarlo correctamente. Me dijo que no podía enviar a Pigwidgeon porque había desaparecido. No quería llamarte porque... bueno, ya recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez -Harry asintió con la cabeza-. El caso es que nos han invitado a La Madriguera, y parece que es importante; me dijo que Dumbledore podría andar de visita. 

-¿Dumbledore? Entonces... debe ser cierto eso de las lechuzas, ¿eh? 

-Estoy segura. No he recibido _El Profeta_ desde hace una semana. ALGO le ha ocurrido a las lechuzas de Gran Bretaña. 

-Entonces vamos. Quizá el padre de Ron sepa del asunto. 

El señor Weasley trabajaba en el Ministerio de la Magia. 

Hermione ayudó a Harry a ordenar su habitación mientras llenaban el baul con todo lo necesario para Hogwarts. La perspectiva de deshacerse de los Dursley había puesto a Harry muy eufórico. Le preguntó muchas cosas a Hermione. Que cómo estaba, que cómo había pasado las vacaciones hasta el momento, y que qué pensaba sobre la desaparición de lechuzas. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que era hora de almorzar, y Hermione se veia fatigada. 

En respuesta a la insólita petición de Harry de que Hermione almorzara en la casa, tia Petunia lanzó la mirada más desafiante jamás enseñada. Le estaba diciento "No te atrevas" con la mirada y Harry no iba a arriezgarse. Nunca, estando tan cerca de esfumarse de esa casa. 

Así que en lugar de almorzar en companía de los tres más grandes _muggles_ en la historia de la humanidad, Harry fue autorizado a llevar sandwiches y refrescos a su habitación, en donde disfrutó de un almuerzo rápido junto a Hermione. 

Luego del almuerzo, Hermione le indicó que no iban a poder viajar hasta entrada la noche. Eso llevó a Harry a preguntar: 

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a La Madriguera? 

Pero Hermione se limitó a sonreir y responderle con un enigmático "Ya verás", a lo que Harry prefirió confiar en ella. De todas formas, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no haría nada fuera de las reglas. 

*** * ***

Como debían esperar hasta la noche para el viaje a La Madriguera, y como Harry no estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de la tarde en la casa, invitó a Hermione a un paseo por Privet Drive. No hubo rechazo a la invitación, así que el recorrido comenzó. 

Pero no había buenos recuerdos en esas calles. Todo lo que Harry indicaba resultaban ser los muchos lugares en los que los amigotes de Dudley, si no el propio Dudley, lo habían cazado y golpeado. También le mostró las tiendas de la zona, aunque siendo ellos magos, no llegaban a sorprender. De vez en cuendo miraban hacia el cielo para ver si, por caualidad, veian alguna lechuza, pero no vieron más que una avioneta que volaba bajo y un par de pajaritos pequeños. 

Regresaron a la casa cuando empezaba a oscurecer. Subieron a la habitación de Harry para bajar el baul. Una vez bajadas las escaleras, y acercándose ya a la puerta principal de la casa, se toparon con tío Vernon, que parecía estar esperando a que se vayan. 

-¿Y quién es _esa_, de todas formas? 

Harry se dió cuenta, algo enfadado, que se refería a Hermione. Ella contestó antes. 

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, señor Dursley. 

-Y ya nos vamos -agregó Harry-. Hasta el próximo verano. 

-Sí, sí... Adiós -exclamó Vernon. 

Hermione y Harry salieron por la puerta que muy amablemente mantenía abierta el tío Vernon. A Harry le sorprendió esa amabilidad, pero todo volvió a tener sentido en cuanto Vernon cerró de un portazo en el instante que Harry salió de la casa. También se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo al trabarse. 

-Realmente te adoran -bromeó Hermione. 

-Más o menos. Eh... ¿Cómo dijiste que íbamos a llegar a La Madriguera? 

Hermione no contestó. En lugar de eso, arrastró el baul hasta llegar a la calle. Harry la ayudó. Una vez ahí, Hermione se sentó en el baul. 

-¿Y? -preguntó Harry- ¿Cómo llegaremos? 

Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la manga de su camisa. Harry se sorprendió. 

-No podemos usar magia -le indicó-. Aun no somos muy adultos para hacerlo. 

-Bah, no es magia lo que voy a hacer -dijo Hermione, sin preocuparse. Acto seguido, elevó su varita en el aire en un rápido movimiento. 

Dos segundos más tarde, Harry era aturdido por un ensordecedor bramido y una potente luz le cegaba la vista. Sintió que Hermione tiraba de su manga para indicarle que se hiciese a un lado, y así lo hizo. El bramido se detuvo con un estridente chirrido, parecido al freno de un vehículo grande y pesado. Harry observó que no estaba muy equivocado. 

-Oh... no... -suspiró. 

Frente a él se encontraba, por segunda vez en su vida, el Autobús Noctángulo. 

-o-


	3. Camino a La Madriguera

Harry Potter

  
**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 3-   
Camino a La Madriguera**

  


Los ojos de Harry no podían cerrarse, debido a la sorpresa. 

-¿Viajaste hasta aquí en _esto_? -preguntó a Hermione. 

-Sí, por eso llegué durante el desayuno. 

Una persona surgió del autobús. Un muchacho un poco más grande que Harry, aún con granos y con su uniforme rojo. 

-Bienvenidos al Autobús Notcángulo, el trasporte del... ¡¡Neville!! -exclamó Stan Shunpike en cuanto vio que se trataba de Harry- ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar! 

-Hola, Stan -balbuceó Harry. 

-_¡Y recuerdas mi nombre!_ -gritó emocionado Stan-. Pasen, pasen por favor. 

Stan se apresuró a cargar el baul de Harry mientras él y Hermione entraban al autobús. 

-¿Neville? -preguntó Hermione. 

-No preguntes -explicó Harry. 

Harry reconoció al conductor. Su nombre era Ernie Prang y era un mago ya entrado en años, con grandes anteojos que lo observaban. Stan apareció a los pocos segundos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

-¡Ernie, mira! ¡Mira quién regresó! ¡¡Neville!! 

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Hermione decidió hablar. 

-¿Cuáles son nuestras camas? 

-¡Las mejores, por supuesto! ¡Las de la primera fila! 

El Autobús Noctángulo, un enorme autobús rojo de dos pisos con enormes ruedas y grandes faros frontales, carecía de asientos. En su lugar había grandes camas. Harry ya había viajado en él antes, dos años atrás, luego de huir de la casa de sus tíos. Y, si la memoria no le fallaba, había sido un viaje muy movido. 

Stan señaló la cama justo detrás del asiento del conductor, y la cama siguiente a la primera. 

-Sus lugares -indicó Stan, sonriendo-, y, ¿a dónde van? 

-¿Conoce La Madriguera? -preguntó Hermione. 

-Mmm... -Stan parecía confuso de repente- No... no recuerdo... 

-¿La casa de los Weasley? Seguro, puedo llevarlos. 

Ernie, el conductor, había hablado. Todos lo miraron. 

-El señor Weasley es parte del Ministerio. Lo conozco -explicó. 

-Ah, bueno, eso lo explica todo -dijo Stan con una sonrisa. Miró a Harry-. El viaje serían once Sickles, Neville, pero por ser tú, entonces nada más que seis. Lo mismo para tu novia. 

Harry y Hermione se miraron con las cejas levantadas. Harry se volvió a Stan. 

-Eh, no es mi novia. 

-Ah, vamos -dijo Stan con una sonrisita y un guiño de ojo-. Lo sé, porque lo leí en un artículo de _El Profeta_, el año pasado -miró a Hermione-. Déjame recordar... ¿Hermi... eh... Hermione, correcto? 

El año pasado, una bruja reportera llamada Rita Skeeter había plagado las páginas de las publicaciones mágicas con notas sobre Harry, de las cuales muy poco era cierto. El sólo recuerdo del artículo hizo sonrojar a Hermione. 

-Todo fue mentira -explicó con timidez-. Rita Skeeter inventó todo para conseguir notas. 

Pero Stan estaba seguro de sí mismo. 

-No van a engañarme, tórtolos -dijo, y Harry y Hermione enrojecieron a la vez-. Así que... La Madriguera, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces serán doce Sickles en total, a menos que quieran una taza de chocolate caliente. 

Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a pagar, antes que Stan hiciese más preguntas. Ernie pisó el acelerador tan de repente que tanto las camas como Harry y Hermione se precipitaron hacia el fondo del autobús. Stan permaneció en su sitio, de pie, supuestamente acostumbrado a las reacciones bruscas del conductor. 

Hermione se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer un libro, _"Todo sobre las lechuzas de éste y otros paises"_. Harry supuso, mientras la observaba desde su propia cama, que Hermione estaba buscando teorías sobre la supuesta desaparición de las lechuzas en toda Gran Bretaña. 

-Te gusta, ¿eh? -oyó que le susurraban. Giró la vista y vió a Stan, girado en su asiento y con la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos, las que apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla. 

-No es mi novia -dijo Harry en voz baja, un poco molesto. 

*** * ***

Stan no volvió a molestar durante un buen rato. El Autobús Noctángulo, manejado por Ernie, hacía el destartalado itinerario que Harry aún recordaba. Solía subirse a las calles, pero nunca atropellaba nada: los postes de luz, botes de basura, hidrantes e incluso casas completas se hacían a un lado para dejarle paso al enorme vehículo, todo para luego regresar a sus respectivos lugares y volverse objetos sin vida otra vez. 

Hermione, de repente, cerró el libro de lechuzas en un sonido seco que sobresaltó a Harry, Stan y hasta a un viejo mago que dormía placidamente, un par de camas atrás. 

-No hay nada -murmuró Hermione-. No entiendo por qué han desaparecido todas las lechuzas. 

-¿No lo sabes? -dijo Stan. Hermione y Harry lo observaron-. Han _desaparecido_. Nada más. 

-Sí, bueno... Y me imagino que no sabés _por qué_ desaparecieron -dijo Hermione con un cierto tono de indignación. 

-No -admitió Stan-, pero no ha de ser nada bueno. Sin lechuzas, _El Profeta_ no llega a sus lectores y el noventa y cinco porciento del correo de magos está varado. Me imagino que el Ministerio estará sumido en el caos. 

-Tal vez el señor Weasley sepa algo -opinó Harry-, o quizá Percy. Es tan aplicado que ya debe tener media docena de teorías. 

-Es posible -aceptó Hermione-. Podremos preguntarle al llegar -miró a Stan-. ¿Cuánto cree que tardará? 

-Oh, sólo una hora -dijo Ernie antes que Stan abriera la boca-. Conozco bien el camino. 

Dijo eso en el instante en que un enorme edificio de oficinas se hacía a un lado para dejarle paso. 

Harry sabía que no podía estar muy lejos. Ya había viajado hasta La Madriguera desde su casa, en auto. En un auto _volador_, pero un auto al fin. El viaje no había durado mucho, y como el autobús iba a tales velocidades, calculó que no tardarían en llegar. 

Ni Harry ni Hermione pudieron pensar en la posibilidad de dormir. Ambos se preguntaban cómo hacían los otros magos para descansar con los bruscos movimientos del autobús. Harry llegó a sospechar que los pasajeros traían consigo Poción para Dormir Sin Soñar. Él ya la había probado, al final del curso anterior en Hogwarts, y era efectiva para el sueño profundo. 

Hicieron un par de paradas antes de llegar a La Madriguera. Un par de brujas ancianas hicieron un muy deseado arribo en una pequeña casa rural. Luego, el mago anciano que dormía en la parte de atrás fue despertado por Stan para que descendiera en su parada. Finalmente, tal como le había ocurrido a Harry hace dos años, él fue el último en el autobús, pero ahora Hermione lo acompañaba. 

Stan volvió a girar en su asiento mientras Ernie aceleraba a fondo. 

-Solo quedan ustedes. Ernie los llevará a La Madriguera. 

-Bien -dijo Harry. No tenía ganas de hablar. 

Hermione volvió a abrir el libro de lechuzas. Harry procuraba no pensar en nada. En poco tiempo estaría con los Weasley, y eso no podía entristecerlo. Stan, sin embargo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Y... ¿Cómo se siente ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos? 

No solo Harry lo observó con sorpresa, sino que Hermione dejó de leer su libro. 

-¿Eh? -dijo Harry. 

-El Toneo, Neville. El Torneo del año pasado -explicó Stan-. Y, a propósito, no sabía que "Neville" era tu apodo. 

-Su NOMBRE es _Harry Potter_ -dijo Hermione, ya sin poder contenerse-. Neville es el nombre de un compañero de curso. 

Stan la observó con curiosidad. 

-¿De verdad? -miró a Harry- ¿Y por qué nos habías dicho que...? 

-Estaba en un apuro -se apresuró a explicar Harry-. Pensé que estaba en problemas con el Ministerio de la Magia, y no quería que me descubrieran. 

De hecho, Harry había hinchado como a un globo a su detestable tía Marge por accidente en aquella ocasión. Stan se echó a reir. 

-¿Harry Potter... _Harry Potter_... en problemas con el... el... Ministerio de la Magia? Ese sí que es un buen chiste. 

-No era gracioso dos años atrás -dijo Harry. 

-Disculpa, Neville... eh... _Harry_... -Stan dijo, dejando de reir-. ¿Realmente crees que alguien tan famoso como tú puede meterse en problemas con el Ministerio? 

-Sí... 

-No digas tonterías, Harry -rió Stan-. El Ministerio te debe mucho. Practicamente les salvaste la vida a todos cuando acabaste con Ya-Sabes-Quién. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. 

Harry no contestó. Lo que Stan acababa de decir era mucho más que un cumplido. 

-Eh... Stan... -Harry comenzó, pero no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta. Finalmente se decidió:-, ¿realmente crees que acabé con Vol... eh... _Ya-Sabes-Quién_? 

-Claro que sí -respondió sonriendo-. ¿Por qué? 

-Curiosidad -dijo Harry, aunque tanto él como Hermione estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. 

Stan no parecía saber que Voldemor había regresado. Estaba convencido de que Harry lo había acabado. Eso quería decir, sin lugar a dudas, que el Ministerio no había dado parte a la comunidad mágica sobre la reaparición del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. 

Harry recordó, de repente, una tremenda discusión que había tenido lugar en la enfermería de Hogwarts, justo al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. El señor Fudge, Ministro de la Magia, se había negado rotundamente a aceptar los hechos que Albus Dumbledore le intentaba hacer entender: Voldemort había regresado. 

Fudge, asustado pero ofendido, rechazó toda teoría relacionada al Innombrable. La relación amistosa entre Fudge y Dumbledore se había roto, y ahora había dos bandos: por un lado, Dumbledore y todos los que confiaran en él; y por el otro, Fudge y todos los que rechazaran la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Hermione se arriezgó a averiguar más. 

-Es una verdadera tristeza recordar la tragedia durante la última prueba -dijo. Harry la observó con sorpresa. 

-Sí -dijo Stan, sin sonreír-. Pobre muchacho. Diggory, ¿verdad, Ernie? Es increible que esa araña gigante los halla atacado de semejante forma... pero... es la escencia del Torneo, ¿verdad, Ernie? Pudo ser peor. 

Ahora Harry y Hermione estaban seguros. Fudge había ocultado toda la información referente a lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche. La comunidad mágica, salvo por unos pocos, ignoraba lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. 

El Autobús Noctángulo realizó una muy brusca detención, con un estridente chillido de los frenos. Las camas (y también Harry y Hermione, tomados por sorpresa) fueron arrojadas hacia el frente. Stan observó a un lado, hacia las ventanas. Ernie se dió vuelta en su asiento y anunció: 

-_La Madriguera_, muchachos. 

-o-


	4. Sobre los Weasley

Harry Potter

  
**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 4-   
Sobre los Weasleys**

  


A pocos metros del autobús se alzaba una casa de contrucción retorcida y con múltiples pisos. Había un letrero que anunciaba: _La Madriguera_. 

-¡Harry! 

Alguien corría hacia ellos; una pequeña multitud. Harry los reconoció: los gemelos Fred y George y su hermano (y mejor amigo de Harry) Ron. Todos eran tremendamente pelirrojos. Ron se adelantó. 

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir! 

-¡Hola, Ernie! -dijeron Fred y George al unísono. 

-¿Lo conocen? -preguntó Hermione. 

-Bah, ellos fueron los responsables de que la dirección del autobús se invirtiera _misteriosamente_ -dijo Ernie con un poco de enfado. 

-No sé cómo pasó -le susurró Fred a Harry en una risita. 

Stan y los gemelos ayudaron a Harry y Hermione a bajar los equipajes. Harry, entonces, se percató de algo. 

-¿Dónde está Crookshanks? -preguntó a Hermione. 

Crookshanks era la mascota de Hermione: un gato con pelambre canela y cola de brocha. Había sido toda una pesadilla para Ron durante el tercer año en Hogwarts, pero se calmó eventualmente. 

-Ah -dijo Hermione-, está... en mi baúl. 

-¿Eh? 

-Sí, mira... 

Hermione abrió su baúl, una vez que lo depositaron en el césped, y extrajo de éste a Crookshanks, pero no tenía el pelo canela y tampoco parecía vivo; ahora era de un blanco perlado y parecía embalsamado. Harry se asustó. 

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó. 

-No te asustes, Harry -dijo George-. Eso es obra de las píldoras de petrificación. 

-¿Píldoras de qué? 

-Píldoras de petrificación -dijo Fred-. Pueden petrificar al que las consume, pero nunca los mata. Sólo las inmoviliza. 

-Pero... -pensó Ron-, para deshacer el efecto hace falta el uso de la varita. 

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione se puso colorada. 

-Me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde -dijo. El resto se echó a reir-. ¡No se rían! No puedo usar magia fuera de la escuela hasta que no sea mayor... De otra forma... 

-No te preocupes -dijo Ron-, seguro que mi padre puede ayudarte. 

*** * ***

Una vez que los equipajes de Harry y Hermione estaban en el piso junto a sus dueños, Ernie y Stan desaparecieron con todo y el autobús en un estruendoso rugido. Los gemelos y Ron ayudaron a cargar los baules hasta la casa. Entraron, y fueron recibidos de inmediato por una mujer rechoncha de baja estatura. 

-¡Harry, cariño! 

Lo siguiente que Harry sintió fue un apretado abrazo de parte de la madre de Ron, Molly Weasley. La señora Weasley era toda una madre modelo: educada, amable, y estricta en lo que se refiera a seguir las reglas. Tenía un afecto por Harry que hacía que éste se ruborice. 

-Hola, señora Weasley... -dijo Harry con el poco aire que le quedaba-... eh, ya puede soltarme. 

-¡Oh, sí, disculpa! 

La señora Weasley soltó a Harry y vió a Hermione. 

-Ah, hola, Hermione. 

Hermione le devolvió el saludo, aunque parecía ser que aún le quedaba un poco de rencor por lo que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre ella y Harry el año pasado. Había hecho creer a todos que había una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Harry, Hermione y un alumno de una escuela extrangera, llamado Victor Krum. 

-Mamá, olvida el reportaje, ¿está bien? -dijo Ron al descifrar la expresión en el rostro de su madre-. ¡Todo fue inventado! 

-Lo sé... pero es que... ¡hacen tan linda pareja! -dijo, sonriendo. Harry y Hermione se pusieron colorados. 

-_¡No somos novios!_ -dijeron al mismo tiempo. 

-Como ustedes digan, muchachos -dijo Fred, guiñando oportunamente un ojo-. _Como ustedes digan_... 

*** * ***

Los Weasley ayudaron a entrar los baules a la cocina de la casa, en donde los dejaron para descansar. Harry observó los alrededores. La cocina de los Weasley estaba, como siempre, repleta de toda clase de cosas: libros de cocina, ollas, cacerolas y, lo más interesante de todo, un reloj de pared con nueve manecillas de oro y ningún número en sus bordes. 

Aquel reloj era una muy importante fuente de información para la familia. Cada una de las manecillas, todas de diferentes tamaños, correspondían a un integrante de la familia Weasley, y su posición en el reloj indicaba su estado actual. Las palabras en los bordes eran claras: _"en el trabajo"_, _"en casa"_, _"en problemas"_, y hasta había una que decía _"en peligro de muerte"_. En aquel momento, seis de las manecillas estaban fijas en "en casa", pero había tres que apuntaban a _"en el trabajo"_. 

-Y entonces -dijo al fin la señora Weasley, sacando la mente de Harry del reloj-, ¿cómo han pasado el verano? 

-Sí, cuéntanos, Harry -pidió George-. ¿Hiciste caer a tu primo con las bromas? 

-¡George! -dijo la señora Weasley. 

-Soy Fred, mamá -sonrió George. 

-No me vengas con eso -dijo su madre-. Fred o George, los dos hubieran preguntado lo mismo. 

-Tienes razón, mamá -dijeron a dúo los gemelos. 

Harry les narró a los Weasley todo lo que había pasado desde que se vieron por última vez en King's Cross, al regresar del último curso en Hogwarts. No eran buenas noticias, pero le gustó que alguien se preocupara por él. 

-¡Esos Dursley! -dijo la señora Weasley sin esconder su enojo-. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles? 

-No se enoje, señora Weasley. Ya me acostumbré -dijo Harry. La señora Weasley le dirigió una mirada de ternura. 

-Pobrecito... -dijo. 

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes? -preguntó Harry. 

-Ah, la pasamos bien -dijo Ron-. Me costó explicarle a todos que Sirius Black era inocente. 

-¿Les explicaste? -preguntó Harry. 

-Nos explicó -dijo la señora Weasley-. ¡Pobrecito! ¡Tantos años que pudiste pasar con tu padrino, en lugar de con esos... esos... _muggles_! 

Fue un triste recuerdo. Cuando Harry descubrió la verdad sobre la inocencia de su padrino, éste tuvo que escapar, y la hermosa ilusión de irse a vivir lejos de los Dursley se había desvanecido. 

-Bueno, es que el curso anterior fue muy movido -dijo Fred. 

-¡Claro! Con todo eso del Torneo de los Tres Magos... Muy movido -corroboró su gemelo. 

-¿Y qué pasó en el Ministerio? -quizo saber Hermione-. ¿Saben que Voldemort...? 

Los Weasley se echaron atrás de un salto, asustados. 

-Perdón... -se disculpó Hermione-. Quice decir... _Ya-Saben-Quién_. Eh... ¿Sabe el Ministerio que ha regresado? 

La señora Weasley bajó la vista. 

-Me temo -dijo- que Fudge no ha cambiado su opinión. No le ha contado a nadie y evita todo comentario al respecto. Arthur ha estado muy ocupado desde el fin del último curso. Está dividido entre su trabajo en el Ministerio... y la ayuda que puede proporcionarle a Dumbledore. Es difícil, ¡Fudge no debe descubrirlo! 

-Pero supongo que Percy lo ayuda, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione. 

-Ah... me temo que no. 

La preocupación de la señora Weasley se hizo más evidente. 

-Percy no ha estado nada bien desde la desaparición de Barty Crouch -explicó-. Se ha empeñado tanto en su trabajo que tuvo un ataque de nervios. Le recomendaron descansar, pero lo tomó como una mala broma. 

-¿Y qué le pasó? -preguntó Harry. 

-Está en casa -dijo Fred. 

-Sí, literalmente amarrado a su cama -sonrió George. 

-No es gracioso -dijo su madre en tono de advertencia-. Su hermano está pasando por una crisis nerviosa, y lo menos que pueden hacer es dejarlo descansar. 

-Sí, mami -dijeron a dúo los gemelos, sonriendo de forma muy desagradable. 

En ese momento, una persona que Harry nunca había visto en la casa apareció por las escaleras. 

-Ah, hola, Penélope -saludó la señora Weasley-. Harry, Hermione, creo que la conocen. Ella es Penélope Clearwater... 

-La _novia_ de Percy -dijeron los gemelos. 

-... y está aquí para cuidar de él -continuó la señora Weasley con tono firme. 

Penélope saludó a Harry y a Hermione. Ya la conocían; Penélope había sido una de las víctimas de un basilisco (una serpiente gigante que mata con la mirada fija y petrifica con miradas indirectas) hace ya tres años atrás. Percy se había puesto muy mal cuando ella fue atacada. 

-¿Cómo está Percy? -preguntó la señora Weasley. 

-Nervioso. No para de hablar de trabajo. Hay que calmarlo. 

-¿No han probado darle Poción para Dormir sin Soñar? -preguntó Harry. 

-No serviría, Harry, cariño. Percy volvería a preocuparse al despertar. 

Harry recordó algo que había pasado al regresar de las garras de Voldemort cuando éste volvió a la vida: Dumbledore había insitido en que Harry volviera a revivir la historia para él, antes de mandarlo a la cama. Comprendió lo que quería decir; no valía la pena ir a dormir para dejar de lado las preocupaciones... Era mucho mejor enfrenterlas primero. 

-Bueno -dijo Ron-, mejor vamos a mi habitación, Harry. Hay que preparar las camas, y todo eso. 

Harry asintió. Los gemelos ayudaron a cargar los baules y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de la casa. George se detuvo a mitad de camino, en el segundo rellano de la casa. 

-Eh, Harry, espera... 

Harry se detuvo, al igual que Hermione y Ron. Fred y George dejaron el baúl que cargaban en las escaleras y, en silencio, se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de Percy, que estaba cerrada. 

-¡TU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA ESTÁ LLENA DE ASUNTOS PENDIENTES! -gritaron a dúo hacia la puerta. El sonido siguiente fue el grito de terror de Percy al otro lado de ésta. 

-¡Fred! ¡George! -se escuchó gritar a la señora Weasley entre las carcajadas de Harry y Ron (Hermione prefirió no opinar)- ¡Dejen descansar a su hermano! 

-Está bien, mamá -gritó Fred-, después de todo... ¡AÚN TIENE MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER! 

Y mientras Percy volvía a gritar, los gemelos se apresuraron a correr hasta la habitación de Ron, cargando el baúl con ellos. Harry, Ron y Hermione los siguieron, ellos riendo, y ella prefiriendo permanecer sin emitir opiniones ante actos tan infantiles. 

-o-


	5. La fiesta sorpresa

Harry Potter

  
**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 5-   
La fiesta sorpresa**

  


La vida en La Madriguera era, de lejos, lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Harry ese verano. No sólo estaba fuera del contacto visual de los Dursley, sino que disfrutaba cada minuto de su vida en aquella casa irregular. 

Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron, se alegraba de que Harry estuviese ahí. Le gustaba hablar con él de las invenciones _muggle_ siempre que podía, aunque en la casa aparecía muy poco. Estaba colmado de trabajo en el Ministerio, pero no tuvo ningún problema en despetrificar a Crookshanks, lo que fue un alivio para Hermione. 

La señora Weasley había preparado una cama extra en la habitación de Ron, para que Harry durmiera allí. La habitación de Ron estaba en la buhardilla de la casa, tenía las paredes cubiertas de brillantes pósters de los Chudley Cannons (el equipo favorito de _Quidditch_ de Ron), el techo estaba inclinado, la pecera de la ventana aun contenía la enorme rana del verano anterior y, para tristeza de Harry, recordó a su desaparecida Hedwig en cuanto notó que la jaula de Pigwidgeon (la pequeña lechuza de Ron) estaba vacía. 

-No ha regresado -dijo Ron-. Pensé que se había equivocado de casa... tú sabes cómo es Pig... Pero ha desaparecido, igual que todas las demás lechuzas. 

Harry asintió. No quería hablar del tema. 

Hermione volvió a compartir habitación con Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron. Ginny seguía poniéndose colorada ante la presencia de Harry, aunque no tanto como en años pasados. 

Percy no salía de su habitación. Harry y Hermione fueron a visitarlo un par de veces, y notaron que George estaba en lo cierto: Percy estaba _literalmente_ atado a la cama. 

-Tuvimos que hacerlo -dijo Penélope durante la visita de Harry-. Se escapaba para trabajar en sus informes. 

Harry y Hermione trataron de calmar a Percy, quien mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca pudiese dormir. Los gemelos seguían con sus bromas, aunque no tanto como antes. La señora Weasley los tenía muy vigilados. 

Penélope Clearwater tampoco era muy vista en la casa. Aparecía en la cocina para comer, pero luego regresaba a la habitación de Percy para cuidarlo. 

-Es tan atenta -decía la señora Weasley en cuanto Penélope dejaba la cocina para ir escaleras arriba-. Ha sido de gran ayuda para Percy. En cuanto supo que estaba mal, apareció de inmediato. 

Fred y George, mientras tanto, seguían provocando toda clase de ruidos en su habitación. Seguramente, sospechaba Harry, los gemelos seguían con la idea de la tienda de chascos en la cabeza. 

Crookshanks, por su parte, volvió a la caza de gnomos en el jardín. Se las había tomado con uno en particular que, hace un año atrás, se había burlado de él. 

En cuanto al espíritu del ático... seguía haciendo escándalo cada vez que la casa parecía estar en calma; aunque para Harry, todo ese ruido era como escuchar una bella canción de cuna. 

*** * ***

Más allá de los cuidados que los Weasley le ofrecían a Harry, éste se llevó tamaña sorpresa a la semana de estar en esa casa. 

Los Weasley le habían preparado a Harry una especie de fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Como las lechuzas habían desaparecido desde finales de Julio, no pudieron enviarle ni una felicitación, pero ahora podían darle la sorpresa de una fiesta. Harry iba a sentirse muy emocionado, porque nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños con todos sus amigos. De hecho... nunca había tenido un fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero él ignoraba la sorpresa. Los Weasley se habían encargado de eso. 

La fiesta se realizó a la semana de estancia de Harry en La Madriguera. Ron había llevado a Harry fuera de la casa para jugar _Quidditch_, pero todo era una excusa para que los Weasley prepararan todo: el señor Weasley decoró el jardín con lamparitas mágicas flotantes, que cambiaban el color de sus luces cada cierto tiempo; hizo levitar un par de mesas y colocó el mantel y hasta algunos platos por medio de magia, aunque su esposa le pidió que se encargara sólo de la decoración en cuanto el tercer plato se hizo añicos contra la pared de la casa. La emoción de sorprender a Harry con una fiesta lo había puesto tan eufórico que usaba la varita, más que como un elemento mágico de cuidado, como una espada de esgrimista novato. 

Hermione y Ginny ayudaron a la señora Weasley con la comida, especialmente con una gran torta con un rayo dibujado con merengue en su superficie. Y es que la señora Weasley _realmente_ necesitaba ayuda: tenía que vigilar tanto a su esposo y su entuciasta espíritu como a los gemelos. Por algún -desagradable- motivo, Fred y George iban de aquí para allá, sin hacer nada realmente pero sonriendo con un gesto que indicaba que algo muy malo estaban planeando. 

-¿Qué están planeando, ustedes dos? -dijo la Señora Weasley. 

-Nada -sonrieron los gemelos. Acto seguido, corrieron hacia su habitación, riendo por lo bajo. 

Mientras la torta se horneaba, las chicas ayudaron a poner los cubiertos en la mesa. La señora Weasley salió un minuto para verificar que su esposo no haya estrellado nada más contra ninguna pared. En cuanto regresó, profirió un grito. 

-¡Fred! ¡George! 

Los gemelos dieron un salto hacia atrás desde el horno, que era donde se encontraban. 

-¿Qué le hicieron a la torta? -indagó acertadamente su madre. 

-Nada -sonrió Fred-, nos descubriste antes de intentarlo. 

-¡Vamos, fuera de aquí! 

Los gemelos regresaron a su habitación y la señora Weasley verificó que la torta no tuviera nada fuera de lo común, pero pasó la prueba sin problemas. Para evitar posibles futuros atentados a su obra culinaria, permaneció frente al horno como un perro guardián muy feroz. 

*** * ***

Lejos de todo aquello, Harry y Ron disfrutaban de un pequeño partido uno a uno de _Quidditch_. Ron y su precaria escoba voladora no eran oponentes para Harry y su Saeta de Fuego, pero Harry pretendía divertirse, así que dejó a Ron montar la Saeta de Fuego en varias oportunidades. 

Habían estado lanzando manzanas al aire para ver si las atrapaban en sus escobas cuando Harry divisó un pájaro a la distancia. 

-¡Ron! -gritó- ¡Es Pigwidgeon! 

Ron giró la vista y la manzana que había arrojado al aire le dió en la cabeza. Apenas se frotó la parte golpeada cuando el ave se acercó a él a toda velocidad.. 

-¡Eh! 

El ave golpeó contra el pecho de Ron, lo que hizo que se distraiga lo suficiente como para soltar la escoba. Harry lo atrapó antes de impactar contra el suelo, y descendieron con suavidad. 

-Gracias, Harry... -miró al cielo-. ¡Pig! 

La pequeña ave se precipitó a su amo. No había dudas, era Pigwidgeon; una pequeña lechuza gris, muy entuciasta y con una fuente inacabable de energía. 

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -dijo Ron en cuanto Pigwidgeon comenzó a volar alrededor de él-. Harry, quizá Hedwig también haya regresado. 

-Sí, es posible -sonrió Harry-. ¡Eh, mira! 

Señalaba a la casa de Ron. Ron giró y vió una pequeña explosión de estrellas rojas estallar sobre la casa, a modo de fuegos artificiales. 

-La señal... -susurró Ron. 

-¿La _qué_? 

-¡Ah! -Ron reaccionó-. Nada, nada... ¡Mira la hora! Deberíamos regresar a casa. 

-Pero... aún es tempra... 

-Ah, sí, sí... -se apresuró a decir Ron-, pero, eh, ¡ya sabes cómo es mi madre! Se preocupa mucho si... eh... Bueno, mejor volvamos. Quiero decirle a papá que Pigwidgeon regresó. Sí, vamos... 

Ignorando el más que extraño comportamiento de su amigo, Harry decidió no replicar y regresar. Pigwidgeon se mantenía volando en círculos alrededor de Ron, evidentemente feliz de regresar con su dueño. Justo antes de llegar, Ron le indicó a Harry de ir por detrás, hacia el jardín. Caminaron y se detuvieron un segundo para darle paso a una papa con patas (un gnomo) y a Crookshanks, su persecutor, para luego resumir el camino. Ron dejó a Harry ir adelante, y él se sorprendió al ver el jardín decorado. 

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó. 

-_¡¡SORPRESA!!_

El grito venía de todas partes, y de todas partes justamente saltaron los Weasley y Hermione, sonriendo y acercándose a Harry. 

-¡Es una fiesta de cumpleaños! -dijo Fred. 

-¡_TU_ fiesta de cumpleaños! -añadió George. 

Harry no sabía qué contestar. Ni siquiera había acabado de reaccionar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreir ante aquella muestra de aprecio de parte de sus conocidos. 

-¡Pero, vamos, Harry! ¡Vamos, a la mesa! -los gemelos lo empujaron mientras Harry no paraba de sonreir. 

-Eh... gra-gra... -Harry trataba de hablar, pero la emoción era muy fuerte-... gra-_gracias_ -dijo al fin. 

-Es un placer -dijo la señora Weasley en tono maternal. 

Fue una tarde estupenda. La comida fue espectacular y hasta Penélope y Percy (desde la ventana de la habitación de éste) fueron parte de la fiesta. 

-Qué gesto tan amable de tu familia -dijo Penélope. 

-Sí -dijo Percy, un poco más calmado-. Debió costarles mucho tra... tra... 

Penélope prefirió alejar a Percy de la ventana, antes que decir la palabra _"trabajo"_ lo matara de un infarto. 

*** * ***

El festejo continuó hasta luego de ocultarse el sol. Las lamparitas mágicas del señor Weasley se hicieron más evidentes en la oscuridad, y daban al jardín un aire que no podía definirse como nada, excepto mágico. Los gemelos hicieron una destacada excibición de las famosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitaban fuego porque prendían con la humedad, y llenaron el cielo oscuro con luminosas estrellitas de colores. A esto le siguió un par de regalos para Harry, de parte de Hermione y de los Weasley. 

-No debieron -dijo Harry. 

-Te lo mereces, chico -dijo Fred. 

-Ábrelo, Harry -pidió el señor Weasley. 

Harry tomó el primero de los tres paquetes de la mesa. Al abrirlo encontró una bolsa con extrañas canicas de cristal. Harry tomó la bolsa y examinó las canicas de cerca: algunas tenían centros luminosos, otras eran enteramente de colores fosforecentes y unas pocas parecían estar llenas de pequeñas chispas, amarillas y brillantes, que rebotaban en el interior, produciendo pequeños destellos cuando dos o más de las ellas chocaban unas con otras. 

-Ron pensó que te gustaría -dijo la señora Weasley-. Son canicas mágicas coleccionables. 

-Tú sabes jugar a las canicas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Ron. 

-Sí -admitió Harry-, pero nunca a las mágicas. 

-Ah, es mucho más divertido, ya verás. 

Harry tomó el segundo paquete de la mesa. Lo abrió. Había una extraña brújula en el interior. La brújula estaba formada por un marco de madera tallada, una tapa de cristal y una aguja metálica que se mantenía equilibrada en el interior de el objeto. La aguja se comportaba de forma extraña; no apuntaba a ningún lado, sino que parecía estar suelta, o desmagnetizada. 

-Es una brújula de ubicación -explicó Hermione-. Se le introduce un objeto orgánico de quien quiera que quieras ubicar, y la brújula apuntará al objetivo. 

Harry hizo la prueba: Crookshanks pasaba justo por debajo de sus pies, aún persiguiendo al gnomo, y Harry tomó un poco de su pelambre al vuelo. Abrió una pequeña compuerta de madera en la brújula y colocó ahí el mechón de pelo mientras Crookshanks se internaba en los arbustos a toda velocidad. La aguja de la brújula comenzó a girar como loca, y se detuvo de repente, apuntando hacia el arbusto en el que se había escondido la mascota de Hermione. 

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Harry-. ¡Muchas gracias, Hermione! 

La chica sonrió. La aguja oscilaba a medida que Crookshanks se escabullía por los arbustos, siguiendo su recorrido. Harry puso a un lado la brújula y tomó el último paquete. 

-Ese es el nuestro -sonrió Fred. 

Harry abrió el paquete y encontró una pequeña caja de madera adentro. Tenía bordes de bronce y una inscripción tallada en la tapa: _"Sortilegios Weasley - Paquete de prueba"_. Harry levantó la tapa y se encontró con una variada colección de chascos. Identificó el pequeño manojo de varitas falsas, la abundante colección de caramelos longuilinguos, las varias galletas de canarios, y también muchas otras bromas y chascos que nunca había visto. 

-Es nuestro mejor trabajo -declaró emocionado Fred. 

-Sí, queríamos que el primer paquete fuera para alguien especial -agregó George. 

-Entonces... -Harry miró a los gemelos... y luego a la señora Weasley-, ¿va a permitir la tienda de chascos? 

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. 

-No estoy _totalmente_ de acuerdo -dijo-, pero parece que es para lo único que son buenos. Pueda ser que tengan éxito. 

Harry se alegró por los gemelos. Ellos le guiñaron, a la vez, un ojo. Harry sabía a qué se debía. 

Al llegar a King's Cross al final del último año, Harry le entregó a los gemelos Weasley una bolsa con mil Galleons para que ellos lo usaran en su tienda de chascos. Harry no quería el dinero; le traía demasiados recuerdos nefastos. Prefería que sea usado por alguien que realmente lo necesitara, y sabía que los Weasley lo usarían bien. 

-Bueno, ya que Harry abrió sus regalos -anunció la señora Weasley-, creo que es hora de traer la torta. 

Harry se sonrojó, aunque no dejó de sonreir por eso. La señora Weasley trajo de la cocina el pastel que había preparado aquella tarde. Lo colocó justo delante de Harry. Éste sentía una alegría muy rara en él, como si nada pudiera ir mal. 

-Ahora, Harry, sopla las velas -sonrió el señor Weasley. Con un movimiento de la varita, las quince velitas rojas de la torta se encendieron. 

-Sí, Harry -sonrió George-, sopla las velas. 

-Sóplalas todas -agregó Fred, sonriendo también. 

Harry tomó aire y sopló con fuerza mientras inclinaba su cara sobre la torta y mientras los gemelos retrocedían en silencio, sonriendo. Las quince velas se apagaron, pero Harry no pudo evitar escuchar un extraño silvido que provenía de la torta. 

-¿Qué...? 

¡BUM! 

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! -gritaba la señora Weasley- ¡Vengan acá, bromistas de segunda! ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a la torta? 

-¡No hicimos nada! ¡No hay evidencias! -reían los gemelos. 

La torta falsa había explotado, cubriendo la cara de Harry de crema y también los alrededores. Aunque La señora Weasley perseguía a los gemelos por todo el jardín como Crookshanks a los gnomos, mientras Ron se retorcía de la risa junto a Ginny en el piso, mientras el señor Weasley no sabía si ayudar a su esposa a cazar a los bromistas o disfrutar del momento con una risita, mientras Hermione estaba dividida entre el susto de la explosión y la gracia que le hacía tener la mitad de la cara llena de crema (y sus enmarañados cabellos tirados hacia atrás por la explosión), y mientras Pigwidgeon se posaba en la mesa para comer pedacitos de torta, Harry no pudo evitar sentir que era el chico más afortunado en todo el mundo. Al menos, en aquel singular momento. 

-o-


	6. El regreso de las lechuzas

Harry Potter 

  
**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 6-   
El regreso de las lechuzas**

  


Los recuerdos de la torta explosiva de los gemelos perduró por varios días. Fred y George le confesaron a su madre que no habían hechizado la torta, sino que la habían reemplazado por una idéntica. Fue cuestión de traer la torta verdadera para que la fiesta sorpresa de Harry terminara en éxito. 

Ron le enseñó a Harry a jugar con sus nuevas canicas mágicas. Era mucho más divertido, porque cada canica tenía un efecto especial. Las de centro luminoso giraban repentinamente en cualquier dirección; las enteramente fosforecentes daban un pequeño salto justo antes de chocar contra otra canica fosforecente; las canicas restantes (las que parecían llenas de partículas luminosas) tenían el efecto más espectacular: emitían una pequeña descarga de luces al chocar contra otra canica, y si chocaban contra otra canica de partículas el efecto era reemplazado por un potente estallido de chispas. Harry tuvo problemas para acostumbrarse a la variedad de efectos y jugadas, por lo que Ron no tuvo problema alguno en ganarle los primeros cuarenta y tres juegos. 

Aunque se sentía mucho mejor de ánimo luego de su fiesta, el paso de los días fue amargando un poco a Harry. Pigwidgeon había regresado a su casa, pero parecía ser que era la única lechuza que lo había logrado. Ron evitó a toda costa que se la utilizara para enviar nada a nadie, porque no quería arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo. Como Harry ya había notado, no importaba cuánto se quejara Ron de su mascota; sabía que la quería. 

Faltaba sólo una semana para el primero de Septiembre, fecha en la que se iniciaban las clases en Hogwarts, pero como no había correo de lechuzas, nadie había recibido ninguna carta sobre los materiales para el nuevo curso, por lo que nadie sabía qué libros o elementos había que comprar. Los gemelos y Ron no se preocuparon en lo absoluto por aquello, pero Hermione empezaba a ponerse muy nerviosa al darse cuenta que la carencia de libros podría ser una especie de catástrofe a su método compulsivo de estudio y aprendizaje. Harry llegó a pensar que Percy actuaba con total normalidad al compararlo con la actitud histérica que Hermione desarrollaba por aquellos días, y eso que Percy había intentado materializarse en su oficina con todo y la cama que lo mantenía atado (afortunadamente, el señor Weasley echó una protección mágica a la cama, que le evitaba a Percy hacer cualquier conjuro con o sin varita). 

El señor Weasley tampoco tenía idea del destino de las lechuzas, y como era parte del Ministerio de la Magia, no había muchas esperanzas de que alguien allí supiera nada del tema. Harry había pensado que podría tomar una pluma de Pigwidgeon, colocarla en la brújula de ubicación que le había regalado Hermione, y seguir a la pequeña lechuza a la distancia para ver si -de casualidad- los conducía ante las demás de su especie; pero el señor Weasley no estaba de acuerdo, aunque no descartaría la idea si la situación continuaba así. 

Entre tanto, Percy seguía como loco, los gemelos hacían cada vez más ruido en su habitación, Ginny se inhibía ante la presencia de Harry y la señora Weasley lo trataba como a un hijo perdido. Fue entonces que, una mañana, las cosas dieron un vuelco repentino. 

Harry se había despertado en la habitación de Ron mucho antes de lo que usualmente lo hacía. Apenas había amanecido. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero no podía. Parecía como si algo le impidiese dormir... como si algo le pidiese que no durmiera. Pensó que un vaso de leche tibia podría hacerlo descansar, así que salió de la cama y, en silencio, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. La casa estaba en total silencio... 

¿En _total_ silencio? 

Entonces, ¿qué era aquel murmullo de voces? Había alguien en la cocina... y eran más de uno. Harry lo supo por la cantidad de diferentes murmullos. Se acercó a la puerta y permaneció con la espalda pegada en la pared, tratando de afinar el oido. Reconoció la voz del señor y la señora Weasley... pero había otras dos voces... Una de ellas era demasiado familiar, pero definitivamente desconocía la cuarta. 

-¡Así que eso es lo que ha estado pasando! 

-¡Ssshhh! Arthur, baja la voz... Vas a despertar a todos. 

-Lo siento, Molly... Bueno, me alegra que no les haya pasado nada malo. 

-No quise alarmar a nadie -dijo aquella voz tan familiar-, pero... ¡Si el Ministerio se enteraba! 

-No puedo culparlo, Dumbledore. 

A Harry casi se le cae el alma a los pies. No pudo evitarlo; entró a la cocina y vió al señor y la señora Weasley sentados a la mesa, hablando ni más ni menos que con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, de largo pelo y barba plateados. Había otro mago junto a Dumbledore que Harry nunca había visto. 

-Hola, Harry -sonrió Dumbledore-. ¿Madrugando, eh? 

-¡Harry! -dijo el señor Weasley en cuanto lo vió. 

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? 

-Lamento haberte asustado, Harry -dijo-. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí para buscar a la última lechuza sin entrenamiento del país. 

Por supuesto, Harry no entendió eso. 

-¿Eh? 

-Vaya -rió Dumbledore-, veo que voy a tener mucho que explicar. 

Dumbledore miró a Harry con su clásica mirada bondadosa. 

-Me imagino -dijo- que te has preguntado sobre Hedwig, ¿verdad? 

-¿S-Sabe dónde está? 

-Claro que lo sé, y no debes preocuparte. Está en perfectas condiciones. Más que perfectas, diría yo. 

-No entiendo... 

-Entonces toma asiento, por favor. 

Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a la señora Weasley. 

-Harry -comenzó Dumbledore-, quiero presentarte a Mundungus Fletcher. Entrenador de lechuzas. 

Dumbledore señalaba al hombre junto a él. Era casi tan alto como el señor Weasley, pero un poco más robusto. Tenía barba y bigote abundante y negro, y un enmarañado corte de pelo que parecía hecho por sí mismo. Mundungus Fletcher extendió la mano. 

-Y tú has de ser el famoso Harry Potter. 

Dijo eso a la vez que, de forma automática, sus ojos se detenían en la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry. Un poco confundido, Harry estrechó su mano. 

-¿Entrenador de lechuzas? -preguntó Harry. 

-El mejor de toda Gran Bretaña -aseguró Fletcher. 

-Dumbledore acaba de contarnos sobre la desaparición de las lechuzas, Harry -explicó el señor Weasley-. Todo fue planeado por él. 

Harry miró automaticamente a Dumbledore. 

-¿Y por qué haría eso? 

-Bueno, ciertamente hay una buena explicación -sonrió Dumbledore-. Harry, de seguro recuerdas cierto incidente durante el final del último curso -Harry asintió con pesadez-. Bien, como sabes, no son muchos los que están al tanto del regreso de Voldemort -y aquí la pareja Weasley se echó atrás en un salto. 

-¿Qué tiene que ver con...? 

-Tiene mucho que ver -atajó Dumbledore-. Las lechuzas son el medio de comunicación de los magos, y era necesario que nuestras fieles mensajeras estén preparadas para lo peor. 

-¿Lo... peor? -preguntó Harry. 

-Imagina esto... ¿Qué pasaría si el Señor de las Tinieblas dominara a las lechuzas, digamos, con el maleficio Imperius? 

Harry se detuvo a pensar. El maleficio Imperius era uno de los maleficios imperdonables. Si era utilizado, la víctima quedaría a total disposición del atacante, obedeciendo ciegamente a sus órdenes. 

-Eh... ¿Controlaría el correo? 

-Una respuesta acertada -dijo Fletcher-, pero no la más indicada. 

-Harry, imagina que puedes hacer que tu lechuza haga EXACTAMENTE lo que pides. Podrías hacer que te lleve a la casa de tu enemigo. Las lechuzas tienen un voto de confianza que las hace evitar traicionar a sus dueños, por eso son un medio seguro de mensajes. 

-Pero si son hechizadas -agregó Fletcher-, el Innombrable podría llegar a cualquier persona... sin que ésta lo sepa. 

Un pensamiento muy desagradable atravezó la mente de Harry. De hecho, sería horrible que Voldemort tuviera semejante acceso a los demás. 

-Pero... -preguntó-, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con que hayan desaparecido? 

-Ah, esa fue una de mis más brillantes ideas -dijo Dumbledore-. Mundungus Fletcher fue el más aplicado estudiante de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts. Desarrolló un conocimiento único en la materia. 

-Podría haber llegado a un buen puesto en el Ministerio -dijo el señor Weasley-, pero no pudo con su... 

La señora Weasley le dió un pequeño codazo a su marido, interrumpiéndolo. Dumbledore continuó. 

-En fin -dijo-, Mundungus es uno de los pocos magos que realmente confían en mí. Tu padrino fue a su encuentro al final del último curso. 

-Pobre Sirius -dijo Fletcher-. Siempre creí que él... No importa. 

-El caso es que accedió a ayudarme con las lechuzas. Mi plan era simple, pero iba a requerir la total detención del sistema de mensajes con lechuza. Fudge nunca lo habría aceptado. 

-Pues su plan provocó un verdadero caos en el Ministerio -dijo el señor Weasley. Su mujer volvió a codearlo. 

-Era necesario -dijo Dumbledore-. Junto con Mundungus, hemos lanzado un gran conjuro llamador que sólo las lechuzas podían escuchar. Todas vinieron al castillo de Horwarts. Nadie está ahí durante las vacaciones. Con la ayuda de Mundungus, y de otros magos de confianza, conseguimos entrenar a todas y cada una de las lechuzas de Gran Bretaña para poder enfrentarse a algunos de los maleficios más potentes. 

-El Imperius, por ejemplo -declaró Fletcher-. Hemos conseguido darle más fuerza de carácter a las lechuzas. Muchas de ellas no tendrán problemas en combatirlo. También hemos logrado grandes mejoras en su velocidad y forma de volar. Serán más capaces de evadir peligros de esa forma. 

-Entonces las lechuzas ya estarán de vuelta en los cielos, ¿verdad? -preguntó el señor Weasley. 

-En efecto -asintió Dumbledore-. Las hemos soltado anoche. Deben estar dispersándose para entregar las muchas cartas y paquetes. Je, creo que había olvidado ese detallito. Pobres criaturitas, ahora tienen mucho trabajo atrasado. 

-Bueno, al menos ya están preparadas -sonrió la señora Weasley. 

-Me temo que aún falta una -declaró Fletcher. 

A continuación, sacó de su capa un pequeño silvato de plata y oro y dio un fuere soplido con él... pero nadie escuchó ni un sonido. Sin embargo, se escuchó de repente el sonido de algo metálico rodando por las escaleras y haciendo mucho escándalo. Finalmente, apareció en la cocina la jaula de Pigwidgeon, con la pequeña lechuza adentro. Harry comprendió que aquel silvato emitía un llamado para lechuzas, y que era tan potente que la mascota de Ron intentó volar con todo y la jaula, haciendo que inevitablemente rodara escaleras abajo. 

La señora Weasley se apresuró a abrir la jaula. Pigwidgeon salió volando y comenzó a girar alrededor de Mundungus Fletcher. 

-Así que aquí está la que faltaba -dijo-. Pigwidgeon, ¿verdad? 

-Sí -dijo la señora Weasley. 

-Esta pequeña lechuza ha sido todo un desafío. Es demasiado entusiasta. Voy a tener que llevármela para un curso intensivo. 

-Bueno -dijo el señor Weasley-, supongo que Ron entenderá... 

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? -dijo Fred mientras bostezaba. 

Los gemelos, Hermione, Ginny, Ron e incluso Penélope Clearwater, todos en camisones y pijamas y con caras de adormecidos, se encontraban en la puerta de la cocina. 

-¿Qué hace el director en la cocina de la casa? -preguntó Ron. 

-¿Quién es ese hombre? -preguntó Ginny. 

-¿Sabían que Percy se despertó sobresaltado, creyendo que había una crísis de trabajo? -dijo Penélope. 

-¡Vaya -sonrió Dumbledore-, ahora sí que tengo mucho que explicar! 

*** * ***

Luego de que Dumbledore y Fletcher explicaran todo lo acontecido con respecto a la desaparición de las lechuzas, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en La Madriguera. La señora Weasley insistió en que los invitados se quedaran a comer, pero Dumbledore rechazó la oferta. 

-Gracias, Molly, pero me temo que no. Aún debemos hacer mucho. 

-¿Seguro que no? -preguntó Fletcher-. No me caería mal un... 

-No podemos -interrumpió Dumbledore-, pero estaremos encantados en otra ocación. 

Dumbledore y Fletcher (y Pidwidgeon también) desaparecieron entre las llamas de la chimenea, gracias a los efectos de los polvos flú. 

-Ese Fletcher... -murmuró el señor Weasley en cuanto éste se fue entre las llamas-... pobre muchacho. Si tan sólo no fuera tan... 

-¿Papá? 

Ron lo había llamado desde la mesa, porque el señor Weasley estaba mirando a la chimenea. 

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! -reaccionó-, eh, bueno, me alegro que se haya resuelto lo de las lechuzas. Supongo que habrá que esperar un poco para que regresen a sus puestos de trabajo, y... _¡Epa!_

No hubo que esperar ni siquiera un minuto. En ese instante, algo así como veinte lechuzas estaban intentando entrar por la ventana cerrada de la cocina. Todas traían una edición de _El Profeta_. Fred abrió la ventana y alcanzó a agacharse, antes de ser atropellado por la bandada de lechuzas que se precipitaron al interior de la casa. Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione debieron esconderse bajo la mesa para evitar ser golpeados por las alas que se agitaban en cada rincón de la habitación. Finalmente, cuando todo pareció calmarse, el señor Weasley asomó la cabeza por encima de la mesa; todas las lechuzas estaban sobre la superficie de madera, mirando al señor Weasley y extendiendo sus patas derechas, en las que se podía observar una pequeña bolsita marrón para que les paguen por entregar el diario. 

-Eh, Molly... cariño -dijo el señor Weasley mientras volvía a esconderse bajo la mesa-, ¿tú tienes cambio, verdad? 

-o-


	7. La prefecta

Harry Potter 

**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 7-   
La prefecta**   


Para cuando la última lechuza abandonó la cocina de los Weasley, se podía apreciar una pequeña montaña de diarios sobre la mesa de la habitación. El señor Weasley se pasó todo el día leyendo las noticias atrasadas. La señora Weasley también leía, pero no con tanto interés como su esposo. 

Harry y Ron decidieron salir para ver si veían a Hedwig, o tal vez a Errol, la vieja lechuza de la familia Weasley; pero ninguna otra ave surcó aquella zona durante toda la mañana. 

Hermione también había salido a esperar, pero estaba tan ansiosa por la llegada del correo (y la carta de Hogwarts) que Harry y Ron se escaparon a los quince minutos. Hermione simplemente no dejaba de hablar de que aún no había comprado nada para el quinto curso. 

Harry y Ron esperaron en la habitación de éste, hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó para almorzar. Bajaron. Ya estaban todos en la mesa, incluso Penélope Clearwater. El señor Weasley aún estaba leyendo los periódicos. 

-¿Puedes dejarlo para más tarde? -le replicó su esposa. 

-Tengo que ponerme al día -dijo el señor Weasley, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su lectura. 

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, si se ignoraba el hecho de que el señor Weasley no apartaba ni un minuto los ojos del diaro, o que Hermione miraba hacia la ventana con más frecuencia que Harry. Entonces, Hermione se levantó de la mesa con tal rapidez que los demás se echaron atrás del susto (excepto el señor Weasley, que no apartó la vista del diario). 

-¡Harry, mira! -gritó Hermione. 

No hacía falta que Hermione le gritara que mirase, Harry ya la había visto, esperando en la ventana. Era Hedwig, una gran lechuza embra albina, y no le traía una carta, sino un gran fajo de ellas. 

-¡Eh, también está Errol! -dijo George, y ahora hasta el señor Weasley giró la cabeza para ver al pobre Errol justo detrás de Hedwig. También traía un fajo de cartas. 

Harry se apresuró a abrir la ventana. Hedwig entró volando, dejo el fajo de cartas en las manos de su amo y, sin detenerse a saludar, regresó a la ventana y tomó el fajo de cartas de Errol. Regresó adentro y lo depositó frente a la señora Weasley. Luego volvió a salir (también sin detenerse) y ayudó a Errol a entrar a la cocina. Los Weasley le hicieron lugar en la mesa para que Hedwig depositara a la pobre lechuza macho, con suavidad, en la superficie de madera. 

-¡Hedwig! 

Hedwig había volado al encuentro de su amo, quien no rechazó el cordial saludo. El señor y la señora Weasley, con ayuda de Penélope, examinaban a Errol, mientras que Hermione, Ginny y Ron se acercaban a Harry. Los gemelos comenzaron a examinar las cartas del fajo de Errol. 

-Sí, sí... Hedwig... También estoy contento de verte... deja de picotearme... 

Hedwig estaba demostrando su alegría con muchos picotazos de saludo, pero Harry ya empezaba a molestarse por aquello. Afortunadamente, Hedwig se alejó volando hasta posarse en la ventana para descansar. Harry examinó entonces el fajo de cartas. Había muchas. La mayoría eran felicitaciones de cumpleaños; una de Sirius, su padrino; otra de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts y amigo de Harry; otra de Hermione y otra más de parte de Ron. 

-Ah,sí, la envié con Pidwidgeon, pero nunca volvió, je -dijo Ron. Harry supuso que Pigwidgeon se la pasó a Hedwig cuando ambas se encontraron en Hogwarts. 

Siguió revisando el correo. Encontró la carta escrita en tinta verde esmeralda... la carta de Hogwarts. Pero no había una, sino dos. Una para Harry... y otra para Hermione. 

-Hermione, es tu carta -dijo Harry. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por la ansiedad. Tomó su carta en un movimiento rápido que asustó a Harry. No pudo evitar notar que el sobre de Hermione era un poco más grueso. Mientras Harry abría su carta, Hermione hacía lo mismo con la suya. 

Como siempre, la carta le informaba a Harry que el inicio de clases sería el primero de Septiembre, y que debía estar en King's Cross para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts a las once de la mañana. El segundo pergamino en el sobre indicaba una lista de los libros y elementos para el siguiente curso:   
**

  
LISTA DE ELEMENTOS PARA EL QUINTO AÑO EN HOGWARTS

  
LIBROS:**   
  
-"Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 5)" de _Miranda Goshawk_   
-"Guía a la Transformación - Nivel avanzado" de _Emeric Switch_   
-"El pequeño libro de las grandes predicciones" de _Andrea Futura_   
-"Grandes bestias de este mundo" de _Jacob East_   
-"Études contre les foncées forces" de _Anabelle Ferànett_   
-"Herbología para magia avanzada" de _Laverne Bloom_   
-"Substancias de cuidado y cómo elaborarlas" de _Sordidaleus Leak_   
**

  
OTROS ELEMENTOS PARA EL PRESENTE CURSO

**   
-1 casco de piel de Dragón   
-1 protector visual mágico   
-1 túnica anti-flama   
-1 capa anti-flama   
-1 par de botas de piel de dragón   
**

  
NOTA: LOS ELEMENTOS ANTERIORES SON DE PRESENCIA _OBLIGATORIA_ PARA TODOS LOS ALUMNOS. DEBEN LLEVAR UNA ETIQUETA CON EL NOMBRE DEL PROPIETARIO.

**

Harry observó a Ron, que también lo observaba luego de leer lo mismo que Harry. 

-¿Para qué necesitamos todas estas cosas? -preguntó Ron, casi con preocupación. 

-_¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!_

Harry y los Weasley saltaron del susto. Hermione había gritado aquellas palabras. La chica observaba su carta de Hogwarts con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ron, curioso, se acercó por detrás y comenzó a leer la carta sobre el hombro de Hermione. Casi de inmediato, sus ojos también se ensancharon, pero él no estaba feliz. 

-Oh... no... -dijo. 

-Oh, sí... -dijo Hermione. 

-Oh, no, no... 

-¡Oh, sí, sí! 

-¡Oh, no, no, noooo! 

-¡Oh, sí, sí, _sí_! 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry. 

Hermione y Ron levantaron la vista. Ella, con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada. Ron, con una cara de horror. Abrieron la boca y dijeron a la vez, con felicidad y pánico respectivamente: 

-¡Harry! ¡He sido (Ha sido) elegida PREFECTA DE HOGWARTS! 

-¿No es _fantástico_? -dijo Hermione. 

-¿No es _horrendo_? -dijo Ron a su vez. 

-¡Felicidades! -dijo la señora Weasley-. Es algo maravilloso. Bill y Percy fueron prefectos también. Sé que lo harás bien. 

La alegría de Hermione duró todo aquel día, por lo que Harry y Ron trataban de evitarla a toda costa. Harry había estado en lo cierto al notar que el sobre de Hermione era más grueso. Traía información complementaria para los prefectos, entre lo cual se destacaban las largas listas de reglas de Hogwarts, los objetos de uso prohibido en los pasillos, la lista de los alumnos más problemáticos (encabezada, de lejos, por los gemelos Weasley) y muchas otras cosas. 

Harry se alegró por Hermione, pero Ron no lo encontró nada bien. 

-¡Va a ser toda una pesadilla! -le dijo a Harry cuando estaban solos en su habitación-. ¡Tú la conoces! ¡Es tan quisquillosa que va a obligar a todos a caminar con libros en la cabeza, por aquello de la rectitud! 

Los gemelos tampoco lo encontraron divertido. 

-Nos va a traer problemas -comentó Fred con total preocupación. 

-Sí, ella conoce muchas de nuestras entradas secretas -agregó George-. No nos va a dejar regresar a las cocinas para sacar comida. 

Harry, entonces, vio las cosas desde otro punto. ¿Dejaría Hermione que Harry usase la capa invisible que le dejó su padre, para escabullirse por los corredores del castillo? Harry conocía demasiado bien a Hermione para saber que sería inflexible a cualquier regla. Ya en tercer año, Hermione delató a Harry ante la profesora McGonagall por haber recibido una Saeta de Fuego (escoba voladora) de forma anónima. Y, pese a que era para proteger a Harry, éste no pudo evitar pensar que Hermione lo había traicionado. 

¿Haría lo mismo durante este curso?, se preguntaba Harry. 

*** * ***

La señora Weasley despertó a todos muy temprano, la mañana siguiente. Tenían menos de una semana para conseguir los elementos para la escuela, así que pasarían todo ese día en el callejón Diagon. 

El desayuno transcurrió en total calma, excepto por Hermione, que no dejaba de leer la parte de la carta que decía que era Prefecta. Luego de comer salchicas y avena, la señora Weasley buscó en una maceta sobre la chimenea, sacando un puñado de polvos flú. Le dio un poco a cada uno y luego sacó la varita y apuntó a la chimenea. 

-¡Incendio! -gritó, y en la chimenea surgieron grandes llamas de fuego. El señor Weasley echó su pizca de polvo a las llamas, que se volvieron verdes y tan altas como el propio señor Weasley, y luego avanzó hacia ellas, gritando alto y claro: _"¡Al callejón Diagon!"_. Las llamas lo envolvieron y el señor Weasley desapareció entre ellas. Luego fue el turno de los gemelos Weasley, primero George y luego Fred. A continuación, fue el turno de Harry. 

La última vez que Harry había intentado usar los polvos flú en aquella casa, su desconocimiento del mundo mágico lo llevó a equivocarse y aparecer en una de las chimeneas del callejón Nockturn (una ramificación siniestra del callejón Diagon), pero ahora no iba a equivocarse. 

Echó su puñado de polvo a las llamas. Se volvieron verdes. Era ahora o nunca. 

-¡Al callejón Diagon! -gritó, fuerte y claro, justo antes de saltar hacia las llamas. 

Sintió que era envuelto por un torrente de fuego y cenizas. Todo giraba a su alrededor, pero no podía distraerse. Las chimeneas, cientos de ellas, pasaban ante sus ojos a gran velocidad. Ya estaba a punto de marearse, cuando vió las piernas de los gemelos al otro lado de una de las chimeneas. Era esa. Avanzó... sintió que caía hacia el piso, pero algo lo detuvo, justo antes de impactar. 

-¡Bien hecho, Harry! 

-Pero, la próxima vez, no te tropieces. 

Harry miró a ambos lados. Los gemelos lo sostenían de los brazos, a pocos centímetros del piso. 

-Gracias... Ya pueden soltarme. 

Y los gemelos lo hicieron, dejando que Harry terminara su pequeño trayecto hasta el duro piso de madera. 

-No de _esa_ forma... 

-Especifíca -sonrió Fred. 

-¡Fred! ¡George! -dijo el señor Weasley-. ¡Eso no es gracioso! 

Los gemelos ayudaron a Harry a ponerse de pie a la vez que Ron salía de la chimenea y se sacudía el hollín de las ropas. Luego apareció Hermione (seguía sonriendo) y, finalmente, Ginny y la señora Weasley. 

Harry observó los alrededores. Estaban en una habitación de madera. Reconoció el lugar. 

-¿El Caldero Chorreante? -preguntó. 

-Sí -contestó el señor Weasley-, la Red Flú está conectada a esta chimenea. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al callejón. Ya veo que tienen mucho que comprar. 

-Tenemos que pasar por Gringotts -dijo la señora Weasley con un tono de preocupación en la voz. 

-No te preocupes, mamá -dijo George, muy de repente. 

-Sí, nosotros pagamos -agregó Fred. 

Todos los miraron. 

-No digan tonterías -dijo su madre-. Ustedes no tienen dinero. 

-¿Apuestas? -dijo Fred con una risita. Acto seguido, sacaron de sus bolsillos varias bolsitas, rebosantes en Galleons de oro. Harry sonrió; esos eran los Galleons que les había dado al final del curso anterior. Los Weasley, por otra parte, parecían horrorizados. 

-¿¿De dónde... sacaron...?? -decía el señor Weasley. 

-¡No los han _robado_! ¿Verdad? -preguntó asustada la señora Weasley. 

-Mamá, tranquila. No robamos nada. Los ganamos. 

-Sí -dijo Fred-, al señor Zonko le ha encantado los Sortilegios Weasley, y nos ha pagado por adelantado. 

Por un momento, hasta Harry se tragó esa mentira. Los señores Weasley parecían confundidos, pero agradecidos de que no hayan robado. 

-Bueno, eh... entonces... eh... Felicidades -decía su madre, todavía es estado de sorpresa. 

Los Weasley y Hermione salieron del Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse al callejón Diagon. Los gemelos esperaron para quedarse con Harry. 

-Me alegra saber que van a usar los Galleons que les dí -sonrió éste. 

-¿Disculpa? -dijo George-. Harry, estos NO SON los que nos diste. 

-¿Eh? 

-Esos ya los gastamos -rió Fred. 

-Pero... entonces... 

Los gemelos le sonrieron. 

-Ya te lo dijimos, Harry... 

-... al señor Zonko le encantaron nuestros chascos. 

Y con un significativo guiño de ojo, los gemelos salieron del pub, dejando a Harry confundido, pero contento al mismo tiempo. 

-o-


	8. Encuentro inesperado

**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 8-   
Encuentro inesperado**   


Hacía dos años que Harry no paseaba por aquella calle rebosante de la más variada colección de negocios mágicos. El callejón Diagon se mantenía tal como Harry lo recordaba: una larga calle empedrada, con cientos de negocios a ambos lados. 

El año anterior, las compras escolares fueron hechas por la señora Weasley, ya que Harry se encontraba disfrutando del Mundial de Quidditch. Parecía ser que no había habido cambios significativos en los negocios del callejón. Todos mantenían su aspecto curioso que lo obligaba a querer ver mucho más de lo que sus ojos enseñaban. Pero para poder comprar nada, primero hacía falta dinero. 

Mientras la señora Weasley acompañaba a Ginny a comprar algunas cosas, junto con su esposo y los gemelos, Ron y Hermione acompañaron a Harry hasta Gringotts, el banco de los magos. 

Gringotts era un edificio alto y de color blanco brillante. Estaba custodiado por gnomos y era el segundo lugar más seguro de todo el pais. Hermione y Ron esperaron afuera mientras Harry pedía ser llevado a su depósito. El viaje se hacía en unos carritos que se movían a velocidades de vértigo, por un laberíntico recorrido subterráneo. Finalmente, Harry entró en su bóbeda. Había montañas de Galleons, Sickels y Knuts por todas partes. Era la pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado, y era una suerte, porque nunca podría haberle sacado ni un centavo a los Dursley para comprar nada que se relacione con la magia... Mejor dicho, nunca podría haberle sacado ni un centavo a los Dursley para comprar NADA, y punto. 

Con los bolsillos tintineando de monedas, Harry regresó a la superficie y encaminó junto a Ron y Hermione para comprar sus cosas. Hermione (todavía sonriendo) no dejaba de hablar para sí misma sobre lo buen prefecta que iba a ser. Ron, por su parte, no quería opinar. Temía que Hermione le sacara puntos a Gryffindor desde ese mismo momento. 

La lista de libros obligaba a Harry a pasar por Flourish & Blotts, el local de libros mágicos. Harry notó que ya no estaba aquella enorme jaula de hierro en la vitrina, la que contenía ejemplares de _"El monstruoso libro de los monstruos"_, una edición terrorificamente viva que Hagrid les hizo adquirir para su tercer curso. En su lugar, la vitrina estaba plagada por la más grande variedad de libros que nadie podría imaginar. Desde los gigantescos volúmenes de diezmil páginas hasta las pequeñísimas ediciones de un par de líneas de texto, todos parecían interesantes. 

Entraron al local y el vendedor los atendió de inmediato. 

-Buenos días -dijo-, ¿en qué puedo servirles? 

-Busco... -dijo Harry, ojeando la lista-, _"El pequeño libro de las grandes predicciones"_, de Andrea Futura. 

-Un momento -dijo el vendedor, y desapareció por una puerta. 

Hermione había dejado de sonreir. 

-¿De verdad vas a seguir con Adivinación? -dijo. 

-No es que me guste -confesó Harry-, es sólo que no quiero echarme atrás. 

-Pues yo hice muy bien en dejar esa basura de lado. 

Ron se tragó la respuesta sarcástica, porque el vendedor había regresado. 

-Aquí está su libro -dijo, extendiendo la mano. 

Harry no entendía. ¿Dónde estaba el libro? Sólo podía ver la palma del vendedor y... una especie de estampilla gruesa. Se dio cuenta. 

-¿_Ese_ es el libro? -preguntó con ingenuidad. 

-Por supuesto. Es _"El pequeño libro de las grandes predicciones"_. Cuando dicen _pequeño_, no lo dicen en broma. Con su compra viene este práctico monóculo. 

El vendedor extendió su mano restante y le ofreció a Harry un extraño monóculo de cristal, redondo y con borde de metal dorado. Estaba atado con una fina cadena de oro que terminaba en un conveniente prendedor para la ropa. 

-Ah, sí -dijo Ron-, es un monóculo mágico, Harry. Mira, úsalo. 

Harry se quitó los lentes, tomó el monóculo y lo colocó frente a su ojo derecho. Las imagenes borrosas sin sus lentes volvían a tener forma. 

-El monóculo ajusta la vista a la distancia -dijo el vendedor-. Pruebe con el libro. 

El vendedor abrió la diminuta y frágil tapa del libro con la ayuda de una pinza para las pestañas. Harry observó la pequeña página, y se sorprendió. Gracias al monóculo, podía leer las microscópicas palabras. 

-¡Fantástico! -dijo. 

Harry y Hermione compraron todos sus libros (la mamá de Ron iba a comprar los suyos) y salieron del local con las manos llenas de literatura mágica. Salvo el diminuto libro de adivinación de Harry (que mantenía cuidadosamente guardado en su bolsillo, en un pequeño estuche de madera junto al monóculo), el único libro "raro" fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como bien lo notó Ron al abrirlo, cuando se sentaron en una mesa, en la terraza de Florean Fortescue, para tomar un helado. 

-¡Está en francés! -exclamó Ron-. ¡El libro de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras está escrito en francés! 

-Supongo que el nuevo profesor de la materia es de ese pais -sugirió Harry. 

Lo cierto era que cada año tenían un profesor distinto en aquella materia. Muchos decían que estaba embrujada. Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue un asustadizo sujeto (que resultó ser partidario de Voldemort); el segundo año trajo a la escuela al profesor más egocéntrico y "elegante" que Harry había visto, pero terminó su carrera educativa al efectuar un hechizo desmemorizante con una varita defectuosa; el tercer año fue uno de los mejores, porque el profesor había resultado un gran conocedor de la materia, pero también era un Hombre-Lobo, y desistió al cargo por motivos de seguridad; finalmente, el año anterior trajo a Hogwarts el profesor más macabro de todos: Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, cuya cara llena de cicatrices, su pata de palo, su pedazo faltante de nariz y su ojo mágico espía nunca dejarían la menta de Harry. Pero aquel supuesto profesor no era más que otro de los partidarios de Voldemort, astutamente disfrazado bajo los efectos de la posión multijugos. Y pese a no haber tratado nunca con el verdadero Ojoloco, Harry sabía que su doble lo había imitado a la perfección, ya que engañó hasta al mismísimo Dumbledore. 

-¿Quién será el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, este año? -preguntó Harry, hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras Ron trataba de leer la primera página del libro en francés. 

-Quizá sea Madame Maxime -sugirió Hemione, ojeando sus propios libros-. ¿Recuerdan? La directora de Beauxbatons. La semigiganta de esqueleto grande. 

Ron no pudo evitar reirse. 

-Quizá -dijo-. No me imagino verla en un salón de clases. Me imagino que nos va a dar dolor de cuello a todos, por mirar hacia arriba y... 

-Miren... 

Ron y Hermione se callaron. Harry estaba observando algo, abajo en el callejón. 

-¿Qué? -dijo Ron. 

-Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione y Ron miraron con cuidado. Vieron a Malfoy, observando una de las vitrinas de un negocio. Su pelo rubio era inconfundible. 

Draco Malfoy era la persona más desagradable que Harry haya conocido. Peor incluso que su primo Dudley. Era procedente de una familia enteramente de magos, de esas que creian que los hijos de _muggles_ no tenían derecho a entrar en Hogwarts. Con frases frias y sílabas arrastradas, Draco Malfoy conseguía molestar a quien quiera que se pusiera en su camino. 

-¿Qué está mirando? -preguntó Hermione. 

Harry y Ron pensaban lo mismo. ¿Qué estaba mirando? Aquel era un negocio de objetos mágicos de segunda mano, y si había algo que sabían con exactitud era que los Malfoy nunca compraban nada de segunda. Y, sin embargo, Malfoy parecía interesado en algo de la vitrina. 

Luego de casi cinco minutos observando, Malfoy abandonó la vitrina y desapareció entre la multitud. 

-¿Vamos a espiar? -sugirió entusiasmado Ron. 

*** * ***

Harry y Ron bajaron a la calle con rapidez. Hermione prefirió quedarse sentada, mirar hacia el claro cielo azul, sacudir la cabeza y susurrar "¡Hombres!" mientras suspiraba con rechazo. 

Ron llegó primero a la vitrina que tanto interés le dio a Malfoy, pero no parecía haber nada que valga la pena en aquel lugar. Harry también observaba con cuidado, para ver si notaba algún objeto especial, o espectacular. 

Lo cierto es que no había nada de espectacular en aquella vitrina: viejos falsoscopios de bolsillo, algunos libros sin título, varias plumas viejas, y hasta un pequeño espejo de mano que mostraba a... ¿¿Hermione?? 

-¿Qué es ese espejo? -preguntó Harry. 

Ron observó el espejo. Levantó ambas cejas. 

-Es... Es muy tonto -dijo Ron, sonrojándose un poco. 

-¿Puedes ver a hermione en él? 

-¿Hermione? Nnnnno... Yo veo... No veo nada en él. Ningún reflejo. Debe ser un espejo mágico de segunda. 

Harry se dio cuenta que Ron se movía con incomodidad. Volvió a observar la imagen en el espejo. Hermione seguía allí. 

-Pues yo puedo ver a Hermione. 

-¿Sabes algo, Harry? Sería mejor dejar de mirar. No creo que sea prudente ver espejos defectuosos. 

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que ese espejo le decía algo. Ya en una ocasión, otro espejo le había mostrado a toda su familia, porque aquel espejo en particular mostraba el deseo más grande del observador. 

-Voy a entrar a preguntar, a ver qué hace ese espejo -dijo Harry. 

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando escuchó una voz fria. 

-Harry Potter en persona... Ahora estoy seguro, este es un mal día. 

Era Malfoy. Había regresado. 

-Ni te molestes, Malfoy. No querrás meterte en lios -dijo Ron-. Parece que los maleficios que te echamos en el tren no fueron suficientes. 

Malfoy se veia herido, aunque no se notaba. Era cierto que tanto él como sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, habían sido afectados por una extraña combinación de maleficios, generando un resultado final muy raro y repugnante. 

En lugar de responder directamente, Malfoy observó la vitrina. 

-Lindo espejo, ¿no, Draco? -bromeó Ron. 

-¿Qué hay con el espejo? -dijo Malfoy de mal modo-. Me parece horrible. 

-Bien por ti -dijo Harry. 

Inmediatamente, y antes de que Malfoy contestara, Harry le indicó a Ron que entrara a la tienda. Malfoy los siguió, aparentando que quería comprar algo. 

El vendedor les preguntó qué querían. 

-¿Qué hace el espejo de la vitrina? -preguntó Harry. 

-Bueno, ese espejo tiene un encantamiento. Todo aquél que se vea en él, verá... 

-¡Lo compro! -gritó Malfoy. 

El vendedor parecía complacido. 

-Serían diez Galleons, señor -dijo. 

-¡Un momento! -dijo Harry-. ¡Yo iba a...! 

-Muy tarde, Potter. Yo lo pedí primero... -dijo Malfoy, triunfante. 

-Ni siquiera sabes para qué sirve -se quejó Harry. 

-Eso no importa, Potter. Si yo puedo tenerlo, y tú no, entonces es mejor para mí. 

Harry sostuvo a Ron por la manga para que no se lanzara sobre Draco. Este parecía complacido. Pagó los diez Galleons y les dirigió una sonrisa maligna a Harry y Ron mientras salía del local, cargando el espejo, bien envuelto. Se detuvo antes de salir, observó el interior de la vitrina y tomó un collar feo, hecho de unas pocas cuentas de colores, y lo enseñó a Ron. 

-¿Por qué no compras éste, Weasley? Supongo que tienes cuatro Knuts en esos bolsillos rotos tuyos. 

-Cuesta tres Sickles -informó el vendedor. 

-¿Tres Sickles? -rió Malfoy-. Entonces no hay caso, Weasley, creo que me lo quedo yo. Sólo para fastidiarte. 

Draco sacó tres brillantes monedas de plata del bolsillo de la túnica y los arrojó al mostrador. 

-Que tengan un buen día, perdedores. 

Draco abandonó el local, riendo. Harry soltó a Ron. 

-¡Ya me cansó, Harry! ¡No sé cómo, pero voy a ajustar cuentas con él! 

-Pues ya tienen algo de qué reirse -dijo el vendedor. Harry y Ron lo miraron-, porque ese collar apenas costaba quice Knuts, pero supongo que se lo merecía. 

Un poco más alegres, Harry y Ron abandonaron el local. 

*** * ***

Le contaron a Hermione del encuentro con Malfoy. 

-Bueno, no pretendo alegrarme mucho por Malfoy. Los prefectos debemos ser imparciales. 

-Hermione, no estamos en Hogwarts -le suplicó Ron-. No empieces con lo del prefecto desde ahora. 

Hermione le dirigió una mirada tensa, del tipo McGonagall. 

-Te vi reflejada en el espejo -dijo Harry. 

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Y tú qué viste, Ron? 

-Absolutamente nada -declaró, aunque se le pusieron rojas las orejas. 

El sol comenzaba a bajar, anunciando el arribo inminente de la noche. Harry y Hermione se reunieron con el resto de los Weasley para regresar juntos a La Madriguera. Harry ya había entrado a las llamas de la chimenea, cuando el extraño espejo de la tienda de segunda mano le regresó a la mente. ¿Por qué veia a Hermione en él? ¿Por qué Draco lo quería? 

Esas dudas lo acompañaron hasta la cama, donde no pudo dejar de pensar en aquello, hasta que sus párpados le resultaron demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos. 

-o-


	9. La división en el Expreso de Hogwarts

**Harry Potter   
y la increible batalla de chascos   
  
Por:**   
Megawacky Max   
  
-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 9-   
La división en el Expreso de Hogwarts**   


Cuando Harry se despertó al otro día, ya no se acordaba ni del espejo de la tienda de segunda mano, ni de las dudas relacionadas a éste. 

El resto de la última semana de vacaciones se pasó muy rápido. Harry, Ron y Hermione intentaron descubrir para qué podrían necesitar la indumentaria antiflama que la lista de materiales incluia. La señora Weasley había comprado las ropas a costa de Harry y Hermione (aunque insistieron en pagar con su dinero), y no las habían visto hasta que la señora Weasley se las entregó, al día siguiente de regresar del callejón. 

Las cosas se veían mucho mejor para los Weasleys desde que los gemelos mostraron el dinero que habían ganado con los chascos. Fue una gran alegría para Harry el saber que Ginny no iba a usar libros viejos, o túnicas de segunda mano. Los gemenos, por su parte, hacían cada vez más ruido en su habitación. Le habían cometado que el pedido del señor Zonko estaba un poco atrasado, por lo que aprovechaban cada segundo que podían en su alcoba, inventando. 

-¿Para qué necesitamos todo esto? 

Ron examinaba su casco protector, hecho de piel de Dragón. 

-¿Qué pasa si Hagrid tiene algo VERDADERAMENTE peligroso para sus clases? -sugirió Harry. 

Se miraron con pánico. Era sabido que Hagrid, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tenía un amor único por las criaturas peligrosas. Cuantos más colmillos, mejor. 

-No creo que Hagrid... -comenzó Hermione, pero se negaba a seguir hablando. No quería hablar mal de él. 

Tratando de no pensar en qué cosa podría necesitar una capa antiflama, Harry procuró disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vacaciones, y como siempre pasa, la diversión hace que el tiempo vuele, por lo que el primero de Septiembre llegó, y Harry se despertó para tomar su último desayuno en La Madriguera, antes de ir a King's Cross y tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. 

El desayuno transcurrió en total calma. Las valijas ya estaban listas para ser transportadas. Para sorpresa de todos, Percy bajó a desayunar. Penélope aseguró que estaba mejorando, aunque todavía se lo veía nervioso y con los ojos fuera de las órbitas 

La señora Weasley había vuelto a pedir taxis _muggle_ para llegar a King's Cross, pero esta vez se iban a asegurar de no asustar a los pobres taxistas. Iba a ser mucho más fácil porque, a diferecia de la lluvia del año anterior, aquel era un día hermoso y limpio. 

Harry y Ron subieron a la habitación de éste para buscar sus maletas. Harry se aseguró de llevar todos sus regalos de cumpleaño: la brújula de ubicación que le regaló Hermione, la colección de canícas mágicas de los Weasley y el paquete de chascos de los gemelos. Hedwig dormía en su jaula mientras Harry bajaba con ella al primer piso. Ron también llevaba la jaula de Pigwidgeon, pero estaba vacía. Pig aún estaba en entrenamiento. 

Hermione buscó a Crookshanks por el patio y lo encontró persiguiendo a un gnomo muy burlón, justo cuando los taxis _muggle_ hicieron su aparición. Por suerte los taxistan no eran los mismo que la última vez, porque de lo contrario nunca los ubieran llevado a ninguna parte. 

Despidiéndose del señor Weasley (se quedaba para asegurarse de que Percy no se iba a escapar para trabajar), la señora Weasley acompañó a los demás. Iban todos en dos taxis: Harry, Ron y Hermione en uno, y los gemelos, Ginny y su madre en el otro (la señora Weasley estaba decidida a vigilar muy de cerca de los gemelos). 

Llegaron a King's Cross con tiempo de sobra para pasar por el andén 9 y 3/4, que parecía una barrera sólida a los ojos de los _muggles_, justo entre los andenes nueve y diez, pero que en realidad era atravesable y conducía al Expreso de Hogwarts. 

No podían pasar todos a la vez, para no llamar la atención. Harry y Ron fueron primero, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba. Atravesaron la barrera y, de repente, el andén 9 y 3/4 el y Expreso de Hogwarts estaba a la vista. El Expreso e Hogwarts era un tren de vapor de color escarlata, que transportaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts hasta el castillo. 

Hermione y Ginny aparecieron detrás de Harry y Ron. Segundos más tarde, Fred y George hicieron su entrada, seguidos de cerca por su madre. 

-Tranquila, mamá... No vamos a quemar el tren -dijo Fred. 

-Saben muy bien que no me agrada del todo el tema de los chascos -dijo ella-. Me imagino que la mitad de esa valija está llena de Sortilegios Weasley, ¿verdad? 

-¡Mamá! -dijo George con tono herido- ¿Cómo crees que NOSOTROS tendríamos nuestras creaciones en la mitad de nuestras valijas? 

-Los Sortilegios ocupan cuatro tercios -sonrió Fred. 

La señora Weasley parecía molesta. 

-Muy bien... quiero que me presten mucha atención, los dos -dijo-. Este es su último año en Hogwarts. Ya acepté el hecho de que ustedes y un puesto en el Ministerio de la Magia son cosas totalmente distintas... Y... ya acepté el hecho de que quieran abrir una tienda de chascos -se acercó peligrosamente a los gemelos-, PERO... si llegan a causar problemas en Hogwarts debido a sus bromitas, ya pueden ir despidiéndose de su tienda de chascos y de todo cuanto se relacione al tema. 

Después del discurso, los gemelos se miraron, y luego miraron a su madre. 

-Sin bromas, entonces -sonrió Fred. 

-Ni siquiera una bomba fétida -sonrió George. 

-Ya, dejen esas sonrisas tontas -dijo su madre, adivinando las verdaderas intenciones de sus hijos. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione observaban el tren. 

-Bueno, vamos a buscar un buen lugar -dijo Ron-. Es temprano, y no hay tantos magos. 

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. 

-Vayan ustedes -dijo-. Yo ya tengo lugar. 

-¿Qué? -dijeron a dúo Harry y Ron. 

-Bueno... los prefectos tenemos reservada la parte de adelante. 

-¿Vas a sentarte con los prefectos en lugar de con tus amigos? -dijo Ron. 

Hermione parecía dubitativa. 

-No es eso... yo... quiero ser una buena prefecta. 

-Bueno, bien, pero no creo que sea estricto y necesario que dejes de ser nuestra amiga -dijo Harry. 

-No voy a dejar de ser su amiga -dijo Hermione, y parecía indignada-, es sólo que quiero estar con los demás prefectos. Quiero preguntarles muchas cosas relacionadas con el tema. 

Harry y Ron se miraron. 

-Pues... supongo que... es lo correcto -balbuceó Ron. 

-Bien. 

La chica tomó sus cosas y las arrastró hasta el primer vagón. Ron y Harry la ayudaron a cargar su baúl, y también la ayudaron a subirlo a su compartimento. Ron se sorprendió ante el aspecto del vagón de los prefectos. Harry, sin embargo, no entendió cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes. 

El año anterior, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al baño privado de los prefectos. Al ver la magestuosidad de aquel recinto, se le ocurrió pensar que valía la pensa ser prefecto tan sólo para entrar a ese baño. Y ahora había pensado exactamente lo mismo al ver el vagón de los prefectos. 

Tenía una hermosa decoración de flores en cada rincón, y estaba pintado por dentro con notorias pinturas. El vagón estaba dividido en cuatro zonas, sobre las cuales se podía ver, pintado en el techo, el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecían los prefectos. Había un pequeño librero al fondo que contenía muchos libros de aspecto interesante, y también había una mesita con bocadillos justo a la derecha del librero. Los asientos eran grandes y comfortables, y tenían bordado el escudo de la casa del prefecto designado. Finalmente, Harry notó que cada asiento tenía un pequeño letrero. Hermione se acercó a uno de los asientos y Harry y Ron (cargando el baúl) leyeron en el pequeño rectángulo de madera, escrito en elaborada letra roja: 

_   
Reservado para:   
HERMIONE GRANGER   
-Gryffindor-   
_

-Este es el mio -dijo ella-. Pueden dejar el baúl aquí arriba. 

Harry y Ron (que seguían estupefactos ante la apariencia del vagón) reaccionaron. Subieron las cosas de Hermione al gabinete para maletas del techo. Luego se alejaron un paso, mirando a su amiga. 

-Bueno... -dijo ella, vacilante-... eso es todo. 

-Sssssí... supongo -dijo Harry-. Entonces... nos veremos al llegar a Hogwarts. 

-Sí, nos veremos al llegar -dijo Ron. 

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que Crookshanks saltaba al asiento reservado de la chica y se acomodaba en él. Harry y Ron abandonaron el vagón y regresaron ante sus propias pertenencias, que aún esperaban ser subidas a bordo del tren. Nadie dijo nada, aunque los dos podían sentir que una parte de ellos se había quedado en aquel vagón tan bien decorado. 

Ron fue el primero en hablar. 

-Qué impresionante... Cualquiera querría ser prefecto con semejantes lujos. 

-Sí, supongo. 

-Con razón Percy nunca iba a los vagones normales, ¿no? -Ron emitió una especie de riza forzada. 

-Bueno, Hermione se lo merece. 

-¡Oh, sí... sí! Seguro... No en vano es tan estudiosa... quiero decir... pues... 

Harry miró a Ron. Balbuceaba como nunca. 

-¿Estás bien? 

-Sí, por supuesto. 

-No te ves bien -dijo Ginny, de repente. 

Harry y Ron reaccionaron. Se habían olvidado que ella estaba esperando con sus baúles y valijas, cuidándolas. 

-No importa -dijo Ron-. Vamos, busquemos un lugar. 

*** * ***

Harry y Ron encontraron un buen lugar con rapidez. Como lo había dicho Ron, aún no había muchos magos. Se encontraron con sus amigos: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan e incluso con Neville Longbottom, un chico de cara redonda con la habilidad de tener la mayor cantidad de accidentes en clase, aunque, eso sí, un buen material de botánica. 

Ginny se quedó con Ron y Harry en el mismo compartimento. Dean, Seamus y Neville les hicieron compañía mientras hablaban de Hermione y el vagón de los prefectos. 

-¿De verdad tiene todo eso? -pregunto entuciasmado Seamus. 

-¡Y mucho más! -decía Ron-. Ser prefecto tiene sus grandes ventajas. 

Mientras Dean, Seamus y Neville escuchaban a Ron, Harry permaneció absorto en un pensamiento. Hermione actuaba un tanto extraña en el vagón de los prefectos. Parecía ser que algo la molestaba, pero no quería admitir nada. 

Se escuchó un silvato que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. El Expreso de Hogwarts se movía. El viaje había comenzado. 

-¡Adiós, mamá! -gritaban Ron y Ginny, asomándose por la ventana. 

-¡Adiós, señora Weasley! -gritaba Harry a su vez. 

-¡Adiós, cariño! ¡Y tú también, Harry! 

-¡Adiós, mami! -se escuchó saludar a los gemelos en tono burlón, desde varias ventanas más atrás. 

-¡Pórtense bien! -dijo la señora Weasley, seria de repente. 

El tren aumentó la marcha, y los padres, despidiéndose de sus respectivos hijos, se volvían cada vez más pequeños a medida que el tren se alejaba de la estación. Cuando ya no se podían distinguir las formas sobre la plataforma 9 y 3/4, las cabezas de las ventanas regresaron al interior. 

Dean, Seamus y Neville fueron a sus propios compartimentos. 

-Bueno, y... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -dijo Ron. 

-Esperar -comentó Harry-. No creo que hagamos nada hasta no llegar a Hogwarts. 

El tiempo pasaba extrañamente lento. Ron y Harry miraban al paisaje, al otro lado de las ventanas. Ginny también miraba, pero parecía que sus ojos ibas más hacia Harry que hacia las ventanas. 

-Extraño a Hermione -dijo Ron, de repente. 

Harry y Ginny lo observaron con sorpresa. Ron parecía no darse cuenta. Tenía la mirada fija en el cristal de la ventana. 

-No es lo mismo sin ella -dijo-, leyendo y hablando de encantamientos... criticando a todos... cargando a ese molesto ser... 

-¿Croockshanks? -preguntó Ginny. 

-Sí, ese. 

Ron quedó en silencio. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Harry trató de animarlo. 

-Ron... parece que... 

No pudo terminar la frase. La puerta del compartimento se abrió, y las tres personas más desagradables de Hogwarts aparecieron: Draco Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. 

-Hola, Potter... pobretones -dijo, mirando a Ron y Ginny. 

-Vaya, esto es un record, Malfoy -se quejó Ron-. Ni siquiera pasaron treinta minutos de viaje que ya estás molestando. 

-Palablas, Weasley... ¿Y dónde está Granger? Quizá la echaron del tren por ser sangre sucia, ¿no? -sonrió. 

Ginny se tapó la boca. Ron saltó de su asiento. "Sangre Sucia" es un gran insulto en el mundo de los magos, y se la utiliza para denominar a aquellos que proceden de familias _muggle_. 

Por fortuna para Ron, Harry se interpuso entre él y Malfoy. 

-Para tu información, Hermione es PREFECTA, por lo que está en el primer vagón, que está reservado para ellos. 

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció. 

-¿_Prefecta_? -susurró-. ¿Esa sangre sucia sabelotodo es PREFECTA? 

-¡No le digas así! -advirtió Ron. 

Draco no contestó. Parecía que no quería hablar. 

-¿Y qué quieres aquí, de todas formas? -dijo Harry-. Sabes bien que no eres bienvenido. 

Draco volvió a sonreir. 

-Sólo pasaba y decidí entrar a molestar. Eso, y una pequeña venganza con respecto a cierto incidente al final del último curso. 

Harry observó que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle sacaban sus varitas al mismo tiempo, mientras Draco hablaba. Se dio cuenta. Malfoy iba a maldecirlos en venganza a los maleficios que les echaron en el tren, meses atrás. 

Harry se apresuró a sacar la varita, pero alguien lo hizo antes. 

-_¡Errare!_ -gritó alguien en el pasillo. 

El maleficio le acertó a Crabbe, a quien se le cayó la varita de las manos. Se apresuró a agacharse a recogerla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Goyle, empujándolo. Goyle también perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Malfoy, quien también cayó al suelo, perdiendo la varita. 

-¡Quítense de encima! -gritaba Draco a sus torpes guardaespaldas mientras Ron y Ginny se reian. 

Malfoy consiguió salir de debajo de sus pesados amigos y, a tientas, buscó su varita. La encontró, y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntó a Harry con ella. 

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_ -gritó, con la cara encendida en furia. 

Harry cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. 

¡PLOP! 

No hubo ninguna señal de encantamiento, excepto por Ron y Ginny, que se reian con más fuerza. Harry abrió los ojos y observó que Malfoy tenía la mano de la varita extendida hacia él, pero en lugar de varita, sostenía un ramo de flores. 

-¡Ja! ¡Varita falsa! -gritaron dos personas, detrás de Crabbe y Goyle. 

Todos miraron. Eran Fred y George, con sus varitas en alto y con la varita verdadera de Draco en una mano. 

-Te vas a ir a otra parte, chico... -dijo Fred. 

-... o te volvemos a maldecir -añadió George, moviendo la varita hacia él. 

Draco parecía furioso. Arrojó el ramo de flores al piso y lo aplastó con un pie. Le hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle y los tres salieron del lugar. 

-¡Eh, Malfoy! ¡Tu varita! 

Fred le arrojó a Malfoy su varita. La atrapó en el aire, pero no dijo nada. Parecía ser que no aceptaba otra derrota. Se fueron a otra parte. 

Los gemelos entraron al compartimento, riendo. 

-¿Qué maldición era esa? -preguntó Harry. 

-¿Cuál, "Errare"? Es muy divertida. Hace que el maldecido cometa errores. 

-O sea, que tenga mala suerte -dijo George. 

-Malfoy ya quería vengarse -dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me parece que va a ser un muy largo año. 

-Sí, pero valdrá la pena -dijo George, entusiasmado. 

-Ya lo creo que valdrá la pena -acotó tu hermano gemelo. 

Harry y Ron se miraron. Era evidente que los gemelos tenían alguna de sus ideas y querían contarla. 

-Bueno, ya... ¿Qué están planeando? -dijo Harry. 

-Disculpa, Harry, pero todavía no podemos decirlo -comentó Fred. 

-Sólo digamos que va a ser muy divertido -sonrió George. 

-Sí... MUY divertido -aseguró Fred. 

En ese momento, y para sorpresa de todos, la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse. Hermione estaba ahí, y observaba al interior del resinto con los ojos bien abiertos. 

-¡Hermione! -dijo Ron-. Qué bueno que viniste. No sabes lo que Malfoy... 

-¿Alguno de ustedes hizo un maleficio, recientemente? -preguntó la chica, interrumpiendo a Ron. 

-Sí, yo -sonrió George-. Le acerté a Crabbe con un maleficio "Errare" y no pudo... 

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por arrojarle maleficios a otra persona en el tren -interrumpió Hermione, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. 

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos, incluso Ginny. 

-La próxima vez, piensen antes de actuar. 

Hermione cerró la puerta, dejando a todos estupefactos. 

-Pues... ¿saben algo, chicos? -dijo Ron con voz suave-: yo no me estoy divirtiendo. Para nada. 

-o-


	10. Llegada al castillo

  


-o-   
  
**-Capítulo 10-   
Llegada al castillo   
**

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts continuó en un ambiente de confusión. Hermione le había sacado puntos a Gryffindor, su propia casa. Para peor, a sus propios amigos. 

-Te dije que nos iba a traer problemas -dijo Fred. 

Fred y George se quedaron en el mismo compartimento, con Harry, Ron y Ginny. 

-Cinco puntos... -decía George-. Ni siquiera era un maleficio peligroso. 

-Lo de ser prefecta se le subió a la cabeza -se quejaba Ron. 

Harry no quería opinar. También estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Hermione, y estaba convencido de que iba a seguir igual de estricta durante todo el resto del curso. 

-Va a fastidiar nuetros planes -dijo George. Fred asintió con la cabeza. 

-¿Qué planes? -preguntó Harry, curioso. 

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada. 

-Supongo que podemos contarles... -dijo George. 

-... y puede que hasta nos ayuden -agregó Fred. 

-Bueno... les contaremos. 

George buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un gran pedazo de pergamino doblado. Se lo dio a Harry. Este lo desenvolvió. Era un anuncio. Lo leyó en voz alta, mientras Ron y Ginny curioseaban a sus espaldas.   


  
_**LA INCREIBLE BATALLA DE CHASCOS**   
  
Para el mago y la bruja traviesos, llega una gran oportunidad.   
La increible Batalla de Chascos, patrocinada por Zonko.   
Durante el presente curso, aquellos que se inscriban en la   
Competencia, deberán acumular puntos mediante bromas   
Realizadas a compañeros, profesores y prefectos.   
Al final del curso, aquel con más puntos ganará un gran   
Premio, consistente en 200 Galleons y una dotación de   
Tres meses de las mejores bromas de Zonko.   
  
Inscripciones abiertas en Zonko, el local de bromas de   
Hogsmeade. ¡Dense prisa!_

  


Harry observó a los gemelos por sobre el anuncio. 

-Pues... ¡Vaya idea! 

-Sí -sonrió Fred-. Si nuestra madre nos descubre, nos mata. 

-Ya entiendo por qué Hermione los va a fastidiar... No va a ser fácil ocultar esto con ella alrededor. 

-¡Yo me quiero inscribir! -dijo Ron-. Ya tengo a las víctimas: Snape y Malfoy. 

Todos se rieron. 

-Bueno, entonces espera a la primer visita a Hogsmeade para inscribirte -dijo Fred. 

-Sí, le sugerimos la idea al señor Zonko... 

-.... para promocionar los Sortilegios Weasley... 

-.... y aceptó encantado. 

El viaje transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Los gemelos abandonaron el compartimento para buscar a su amigo, Lee Jordan, por lo que Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron a solas. La bruja regordeta apareció con el carrito de comida y Harry compró dulces para todos, mientras planeaban divertidas formas de hacer caer a Malfoy y a Snape en las bromas. 

-Ron, hacerle bromas a Malfoy es una cosa... pero a SNAPE... 

-Sí, entiendo... Es muy peligroso... ¡Ah, pero sería genial! 

Comenzaba a oscurecer a medida que el Expreso de Hogwarts se acercaba a destino. Harry notó que Ron había quedado con la mirada fija en la ventana desde hacía más de treinta minutos. 

-Ron... 

Ron no se movió. Incluso Ginny lo observaba con preocupación. 

-Ron... 

Volvió a ignorarlo. Harry sonrió de forma extraña. 

-¡_Weasley_! -gritó en el mejor tono "Snape" que su garganta pudo simular. Ron, asustado, volvió la vista a Harry. 

-¿_Eh_? ¿_Qué_? ... Ah, eras tú... 

-¿Qué te pasa? 

-Nada -mintió Ron, volviendo a mirar a la ventana. 

Harry se arriesgó a adivinar. 

-Es por Hermione, ¿verdad? 

Ron giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Harry. Luego de una pausa, miró a Ginny. 

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a alguno de tus amigos para charlar? Quisiera hablar con Harry. 

-Pero si puedes hablar de todas fo... 

-En privado. 

-Ah... 

Ginny se levantó y abandonó el compartimento. Harry y Ron volvieron a mirarse. 

-Bueno... ¿Qué ibas a decirme? -preguntó Harry. 

Ron hizo algo muy extraño. Fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, penetrándolo con la mirada. Harry observó que los ojos de Ron se humedecían notablemente, y que sus mejillas se ponían muy coloradas. 

-¿Ron? ¿Estás...? 

Pero no pudo terminar. Ron se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo de los hombros y hundiéndole la cabeza en el pecho. Comenzó a llorar. 

-¡Harry, ya no lo puedo ocultar! ¡Se lo tengo que decir a alguien! -lloró-. ¡_Me gusta Hermione_! ¡Me gusta mucho, muchísimo! ¡Me gusta desde aquel día que me di cuenta (por fin) de que era una mujer! 

-De... ¿Desde el baile de Navidad del curso anterior? 

-¡Sí! -levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se chocaron con los de Harry-. La _amo_... -susurró-... _Realmente_ la amo... 

Harry no sabía qué decir. Consideremos que Ron le estaba sujetando los hombros con tanta fuerza, que Harry simplemente no podía moverse. 

-Bueno... eh... esto es... bastante... bastante inesperado. Quiero decir... 

Pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Ron. Seguía con los ojos llorosos, pero sonreía. Finalmente, y ante la sorpresa de Harry, lo soltó y regresó a su asiento, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo y riendo como loco mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. 

Harry no entendía nada. Fue sólo varios minutos más tarde que pudo enterarse, cuando Ron dejó de reir. 

-Te... te... -trataba de hablar Ron-. ¡Te hice caer! ¿De verdad te lo creiste? 

Harry no sabía qué decir. 

-¡No es cierto! -gritó Ron, sonriendo-. ¡Te hice pensar que a mí me gustaba Hermione! Como te dije, quiero inscribirme en la Batalla de Chascos. 

Harry estaba anodadado, aunque también comenzó a reir, segundos después. 

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Lo de Hermione podría haber sido una broma, pero Ron volvió a mirar con seriedad a la ventana, algunos minutos más tarde. 

-o-

  


Luego de un par de horas, el tren comenzó a disminuir velocidad. Estaban llegando a Hogwarts. Ron y Harry se pusieron las túnicas negras y esperaron a que el tren se detuviese en la estación de Hogsmeade. Bajaron con el resto de los alumnos, y lo primero que notó Harry fue que Hagrid no estaba a la vista. 

En su lugar, era Argus Filch, el detestable celador de Hogwarts, quien ordenaba los grupos. 

-¡A ver, no se dispersen! ¡Los alumnos de primer año por aquí! -gritaba Filch, blandiendo una lámpara en su mano. 

-¿Qué hace Filch aquí? -preguntó Ron-. ¿Y Hagrid? 

-Ni idea... -respondió Harry. 

Harry estaba agradecido de no estar en primer año, porque eso hubiera significado tener que dar un paseo en bote, guiado por Filch. Aquello era un ritual para sorprender a los nuevos integrantes con la magestuosidad del castillo. 

Pero como Harry y Ron estaban en quinto, lo que debían hacer era subirse a una de las cien carrozas (sin caballos) y esperar a ser transportados a Hogwarts. 

Se subieron a una que estaba vacía. 

-¡Esperen! También subo... 

Giraron. Era Neville Longbottom, que pedía que lo esperasen. Dejaron que Neville subiera primero, y luego entró Ron y finalmente, Harry. 

Había lugar para cuatro personas en cada carroza, y la cuarta persona de aquella entró un instante después que Harry. 

-¡Hola! 

-¡Hermione! 

Hermione sonreía al entrar, pero dejó de hacerlo tan pronto como se sentó y observó a Ron. 

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó. 

-¿Por qué le sacaste puntos a Gryffindor en el tren? -cuestionó Ron, al tiempo que la carroza comenzaba a avanzar. 

-Sólo cumplía mi deber como prefecta. 

-Bueno, está bien, pero no tenías que empezar en el tren. Además, aquel maleficio fue en defensa personal. 

-No importa. Lo único que importa es que FUE un maleficio. Punto -dijo Hermione en un tono muy peligroso. 

Harry se apresuró a cambiar el tema, lo que fue un alivio para todos. 

Las carrozas avanzaban hacia el castillo, entrando a los terrenos por las ya conocidas estatuas de cerdos con alas. Ron no pudo evitarlo y volvió a sacar el tema de los puntos sacados a su propia casa, a lo que Hermione lo cortó con un muy tajante: 

-Pretendo ser una buena prefecta, Ron. Eso significa ser imparcial... Así que acostúmbrate. 

-Vamos, Hermione -le reprochaba Ron-. ¡No puedes estar así todo el curso! ¡Nos vas a volver locos a todos! ¡Mis hermanos no van a poder hacer la _batalla de cha_...! 

Y se llevó las manos a la boca. Por desgracia, ya había dicho demasiado. 

-¿La _qué_? -preguntó Hermione. 

-Nada... 

-Escuché algo... _La batalla de_... de... Vamos, ¿batalla de qué? 

-No es nada, en serio. 

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. 

-Bueno, en ese caso, dile a tus hermanos que no intenten nada fuera de las reglas. Los voy a vigilar. 

Harry estaba seguro que Ron estaba maldiciéndola desde adentro, aunque prefirió no decir ni una palabra más. Después de todo, ya había dicho demasiado. 

Los carruajes llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Todos los alumnos bajaron de estos y entraron al vestíbulo. 

-Eh... mejos asegúrense que Peeves no anda por ahí -sugirió Ron, recordando la "bienvenida" que Peeves les había otorgado en el pasado curso. 

Peeves era un _poltergeist_. Adoraba el caos y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer de las suyas, molestando a todo alumno que se cruzase por su camino. Si había alguien a quien Filch odiara más que a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts, era sin duda a Peeves. 

Parvati Patil, que había entrado primero, miró en todas direcciones. 

-No hay nadie. Pueden pasar. 

El resto de los alumnos fueron apareciendo en el vestíbulo. Segundos más tarde, la profesora McGonagall, de lentes cuadrados y rodete muy apretado, apareció en el recinto. 

-Por favor, por aquí -dijo-. Vayan hacia el Gran Salón y esperen a los de primer año para la ceremonia de selección. 

La selección de alumnos en Hogwarts era una ceremonia que se realizaba justo antes del banquete de la primera noche. Había cuatro casas en el castillo: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. La selección era llevada a cabo por un sombrero mágico, muy viejo y muy gastado, pero a la vez muy sabio. 

Fue ese mismo sombrero el que indicó que Harry debía pertenecer a Gryffindor, aunque por un momento intentó colocarlo en Slytherin, la casa a la que todos los magos tenebrosos conocidos asistieron. 

Harry y el resto de los alumnos avanzaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Entraron y Harry observó al techo, que estaba hechizado para que pareciese que no había techo. 

Fue entonces que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-¡Hola, Harry! 

Harry miró a un lado... y se detuvo en seco. Aquella visión lo había tomado por sorpresa, a tal punto que dió un tremendo salto hacia atrás. 

-¡_Aaaahhhh_! -gritó Harry en el instante de saltar. 

Se dio cuenta que su espalta le había pegado a alguien. Hubo algunos gritos, y una voz ronca que gritó un hechizo. 

-¡_Desmaius_! -fue lo último que Harry escuchó, antes de que un destello rojo le cegara la vista. 

Sintió que su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo... y todo se oscureció. 

-o-


	11. Aurors, fantasmas y prefectas

**  
-o-   
  
-Capítulo 11-   
Aurors, fantasmas y prefectas   
**

Todo estaba a oscuras. Harry podía sentir, sin embargo, que estaba recostado boca arriba en una suave superficie. Escuchaba los murmullos lejanos de curiosas voces. No quería despertar, pero los murmullos se escuchaban con mayor claridad. Empezó a entender palabras sueltas. 

-... No quise... Pero la seguridad... No era... Ahora... Habría que... _Está despertando_. 

Con esa última palabra, Harry fue consciente que le dolía la cabeza. Recordó vagamente que había sido alcanzado por un hechizo. Abrió los ojos; todo se veía borroso sin sus lentes. Había alguien frente a él... era un rostro, pero ninún rostro podía ser tan desfigurado. Quizá sea por no llevar anteojos, pensó Harry. 

-Tus lentes -dijo una voz gruñona. 

Alguien le puso los anteojos en la mano. Harry se los colocó delante de los ojos y volvió a observar aquel rostro. Vio dos ojos totalmente distintos, uno del otro. 

-¡_AH_! -se asustó, echándose hacia atrás en aquella superficie suave y notando que había una pared justo a sus espaldas. 

-¡Es el colmo contigo, Potter! -se escuchó una voz femenina y muy conocida, viniendo de otra parte de aquella habitación-. ¡Si no fuera por ese problema con el sauce boxeador al inicio de tu segundo curso, diría que rompiste el récord del accidente más rápido! 

Harry miró hacia su izquierda. Madam Pomfrey, enfermera de Hogwarts, lo penetraba con una mirada de impaciencia típica en ella. 

Harry volvió la vista a esos ojos desiguales. Se calmó un poco, no pudiendo creer lo que veía. 

-¿P... Pro... _Profesor Moody_? -balbuceó. 

-Ah, veo que me recuerdas, Potter -respondió Moody-. Qué lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti. Después de todo, nunca llegué realmente a conocerte. Me hablaron mucho de ti. 

Era increible. Era Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody. Pero este era el verdadero Moody, y no un mortífago disfrazado, como había pasado en el curso anterior. 

Ojoloco estaba igual que como Harry lo recordaba: aquella cara llena de cicatrices, la boca torcida, la nariz destrozada... y esos ojos... uno de ellos, normal; y el otro, dotado de poderes mágicos que le permitían una visión en cualquier dirección posible, atravesando incluso superficies y obstáculos sólidos. 

Harry movía la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero era evidente que no podía salir de su asombro. Fue Moody el que habló primero. 

-Me vas a tener que disculpar, Potter -gruñó-. Parece que tropezaste conmigo cuando me encontraba de espaldas y yo reaccioné contra ti. No te asustes, chico. Sólo fue un encantamiento aturdidor. No tienes heridas. 

Harry recordó que había golpeado a alguien al saltar hacia atrás... pero... ¿Por qué había saltado hacia atrás? Pensó y recordó. Sus ojos se ensancharon. 

-Yo... Yo vi... A mi lado... -gesticulaba como loco- ... era... Pero no podía ser... Pero _parecía_... Parecía... 

Moody lo observaba con ambos ojos. Hasta parecía divertido por aquello. 

-Cálmate, Potter. Cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma. 

-¡_Sí_! -dijo Harry-. ¡Eso es! ¡Vi a...! 

-¿A _mí_? -dijo otra voz, al otro lado de la cama. 

Harry se detuvo y lenta, muy lentamente, giró la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz tan familiar. Si sus ojos se habían ensanchado al recordar el motivo de su susto, no era nada comparado a como estaban ahora. 

-¿C-Cedric? -susurró Harry. 

A la derecha de su cama, en la enfermería de Hogwarts, una figura semitransparente le sonreía con calma. Harry lo conocía, por supuesto. Era Cedric Diggory, ex-integrante de la casa Hufflepuff, asesinado por Lord Voldemort al final de la tercer prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del curso pasado. 

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Cedric en total calma. 

-Creo que está pazmado -sugirió Moody al notar que Harry no contestaba... y que su cara se había quedado tiesa en una mueca de sorpresa algo desagradable. 

-Harry, soy yo, Cedric... Ahora soy un fantasma -rió-. No te asustes, como pasó en el Gran Salón. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -balbuceó Harry, todavía sin poder creerlo. 

-Bueno, luego que liberaste mi alma (estaba prisionera en la varita de Voldemort), esta regresó a mi cuerpo para avanzar hacia el otro mundo... pero se me dio la opción de negarme. 

-¿Ne... Negarte? 

-Claro. Me negué, porque quería ser un fantasma, aquí, en Hogwarts -sonrió-. Deberías haber visto la cara de mis padres cuando me vieron en casa... En fin, llegué aquí luego de dos semanas de flotar por allí en busca de mi cuerpo. No te imaginas todo lo que pasó. 

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía. 

-¿Y por qué está usted aquí? -dijo, volviendo la vista a Moody. 

-Bueno, si alguien debe saberlo, ese eres tú, Potter -dijo Moody-. _¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!_ -bramó, haciendo que Harry (e incluso el fantasma de Cedric) saltara del susto-. Estoy aquí para ayudar en la seguridad. Sí, Potter, dije "seguridad". Soy consciente que estoy jubilado, pero desde que el Señor Tenebroso resurgió, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Dumbledore ha llamado a muchos viejos amigos en quienes tiene plena confianza, así que no te sorprendas si ves muchas caras nuevas en el colegio. 

En ese momento, y antes de que Harry pudiera agregar nada, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Ron entró corriendo. Detectó a Harry y se apresuró a correr hacia él. No pareció asombrarse de ver a Ojoloco o al fantasma de Cedric en aquella habitación. 

-¡Harry! ¡No sabes lo que te perdiste! ¡El banquete estuvo genial, y la selección...! 

-¿Qué? ¿El banquete ya terminó? Pero... ¿Cuanto hace que estoy aquí? 

-Una hora... casi dos -respondió Madam Pomfrey. 

A Harry, de repente, le dio un retorcijón en el estómago. 

-No te preocupes, traigo algo de comida -le dijo Ron-. En fin, te contaba de... 

-¿Y Hermione? -preguntó Harry. 

-¿Eh? Ah, ella... -Ron hizo una mueca-. Como es prefecta, está guiando a los alumnos a la torre de Gryffindor. 

-¿Prefecta? -sonrió Cedric-. ¡Qué bien! He oido mucho de ella. Seguro que lo va a hacer muy bien. 

-No tienes ni idea... -murmuró Harry para sí mismo. 

-o-

Madam Pomfrey insistió mucho para que Harry se quedase en la enfermería, pero Harry ya se sentía mejor. Incluso Moody le dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones. 

Ron y Harry caminaron hacia su torre. Cedric se ofreció a acompañarlos. Ron lo puso al tanto de lo que pasó en el Gran Salón. 

-... y entonces golpeaste sin querer a Moody y, bueno, ya sabes lo paranóico que es ese tipo; se dio vuelta y te echó un maleficio, pensando que eras un asesino, o algo así. 

-¿Y luego? -preguntó Harry. 

-Se armó un pequeño alboroto. Dumbledore hizo una serie de estallidos con su varita, para llamar la atención, y luego ordenó que te llevaran a la enfermería. Moody se ofreció de inmediato. Supongo que quería disculparse. Ah, sí, también Cedric lo acompañó. 

-Sí, así es -confirmó Cedric-. No quería asustarte, Harry. Eh, supongo que no esperabas volver a verme. 

-No te ofendas, Cedric, pero no es nada agradable que un muerto se te aparezca así de repente. 

-Comprendo -sonrió Cedric. 

-En fin... -continuó Ron-, en cuanto ustedes se fueron, los alumnos volvieron a ordenarse, se sentaron en sus mesas y esperaron a que llegaran los de primero -Ron hizo una mueca-. Es muy raro, pero parecía que había mucha menos gente que en los otros años, ¿sabes? No pude dejar de notar muchos espacios vacíos en las mesas. 

-¿Y luego? -preguntó Harry. 

-Luego estuvo la selección de nuevos alumnos. Duró bastante menos de lo que había pensado. Será que estaba más preocupado por ti, aunque McGonagall me hizo regresar a mi lugar hasta que la ceremonia termine. 

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a verme después de la ceremonia? 

-Ah... -Ron se sonrojó-, porque... después apareció el banquete... y yo tenía hambre. 

Harry se sonrió ante esa revelación. 

-A propósito, Cedric es el fantasma de _Quidditch_ -agregó Ron. 

-¿El _qué_? 

-El fantasma de _Quidditch_ -repuso Cedric-. Como las cuatro casas ya tienen un fantasma asignado, Dumbledore me otorgó la custodia de la cancha de _Quidditch_. 

-Ah, me alegro por ti -felicitó Harry, y era verdad. Sabía que a Cedric le encantaba el _Quidditch_, y había tenido que enfrentarse a él en un difícil partido durante el tercer curso. 

-Por cierto, Harry... -dijo Cedric, sonriendo-... eres el nuevo Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. 

Harry se detuvo. Ron también. 

-_¡¿Eh?!_ -dijeron ambos, a dúo. 

-Lo que oyeron. Como Oliver (el anterior Capitán) ya dejó la escuela, hay que buscar un nuevo Capitán. El Capitán anterior debe designarlo, y Wood te seleccionó a ti. Dijo que nadie volaba como tú, y yo le doy toda la razón. 

Harry estaba pazmado. _Capitán de Quidditch_... Era fabuloso. Miró a Cedric, que le sonreía; y luego a Ron... pero Ron no estaba sonriendo. 

En un rápido repaso de acontecimientos pasados, Harry recordó la vez que Ron se miró en el Espejo de Erised. _"Soy Capitán de Quidditch"_, le decía Ron con voz de ensueño. Ese era el sueño más desesperado de su corazón, y podía asegurarlo, porque era lo que ese espejo enseñaba. Pensando más rápido de lo que Harry se hubiera creido capaz, le llegó a la mente un triste recuerdo del curso anterior, en el que Ron y él se habían peleado a causa de un muy justificado ataque de celos de parte de Ron, quien estaba convencido de que a Harry le pasaba lo mejor y que a él no le quedaba ni un sorbo de fama o admiración para tomar. 

Harry vio, casi en cámara lenta, cómo la cara de Ron dibujaba una sonrisa de amargura y cómo levantaba su mano derecha, con el dedo índice extendido, dispuesto (más que seguramente) a criticar aquella suerte tan injusta que afectaba a ambos. 

Por fortuna, Harry habló primero. 

-¡Y como Wood se fue, aún queda el puesto de Guardián! -casi llegó a gritár Harry... pero funcionó: Ron se detuvo con la mano en alto y los ojos (repentinamente) muy abiertos-. Eh... ¿Quieres probar, Ron? Tal vez podamos jugar juntos. 

Si había algo que hizo sentir a Harry aliviado, luego de todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento aquella noche, fue ver a Ron sonriendo como tonto... y mantiniendo aquella mano y aquel dedo índice paralizados en el aire. 

-o-

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que era la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor. Fue cuando se percataron que no se sabían la contraseña. 

-_"Peralomanea"_ -dijo Cedric-. Aún siendo el fantasma de _Quidditch_, tengo acceso a todas las claves -sonrió y guiñó un ojo fantasmal, al tiempo que el retrato se hacía a un lado, mostrando la entrada-. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Voy a hablar con el Fraile Gordo, a ver si me ayuda a mejorar mis habilidades de fantasma... ¡Adiós, Harry! ¡Cuídate! 

Harry y Ron saludaron con la mano, al tiempo que Cedric intentaba sin éxito atravesar la pared. 

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry. 

-Sí, je, je... -se "sonrojaba" Cedric-. No es fácil atravesar cosas y volar, ¿saben? Me tengo que olvidar que ya no soy sólido, y si no lo hago, entonces no sirvo como fantasma... Eh... mejor uso las puertas, por lo menos hasta que aprenda, je... Adiós. 

Y el fantasma de Cedric se alejó, no atravesando la pared, sino caminando por el pasillo, como cualquier alumno regular. 

Harry y Ron entraron a la sala común. Había algo raro... y ese _"algo"_ era un desmesurado silencio. Los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban sentados en los sillones frente al fuego, y otros estaban en pequeños grupos, pero todos hablaban casi en susurros. 

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? -preguntó Ron. 

-_Sssssshhh_... -chistó Neville, parado justo a un lado de Harry-. No hagan mucho ruido, o se va a enfadar. 

-¿_Quién_ se va a enfadar? -preguntó Harry, temiéndose la respuesta. 

-_Hermione_ -susurró Neville-. Se ha vuelto un poco... quisquillosa... desde que es prefecta. 

Harry observó la sala común. Hermione estaba sentada, leyendo con tranquilidad uno de los libros del nuevo curso. Croockshanks ronroneaba feliz, acurrucado al lado de su ama. Harry avanzó hacia ella, pero Ron lo detuvo. 

-Estaba pensando... ¿Y si la dejamos un día o dos? Se calmará cuando todos empiecen a reclamarle -dijo Ron. 

-Hmm... Bueno... Pero sólo un par de días. 

De todas formas, se acercaron a hablar con ella. No fue una charla muy inusual, aunque era incómodo hablar en murmullos. 

Le contaron a Hermione todo lo que Cedric y Ojoloco les habían dicho, y ella se mostró muy conforme y en acuerdo con Dumbledore. 

-Ya lo sabía -acotó Hermione-. McGonagall llamó a los prefectos durante el banquete para contarnos de las nuevas medidas de seguridad. 

-¿Qué medidas? -preguntó Harry-. Y... ¿para qué? 

-Eso no lo explicaron... Pero sí nos presentaron a varias personas muy interesantes. Bueno, ya vieron a Moody y también a Cedric, pero hay muchos más. Los presentaron a todos cuando terminó el banquete. Pero dejaré que ustedes los conozcan por sí mismos... quiero leer este capítulo. 

-Eres una luz en nuestras vidas -bromeó Ron-. ¿Y no dijo nada sobre Hagrid? ¿Por qué no estaba en la estación del tren? 

-¿Hagrid? -dijo Hermione, sin sacar la vista del libro-. Hagrid está con Olympe, en las montañas, cumpliendo un pedido de Dumbledore. Se supone que regresarán en un par de semanas. 

Hermione se enfrascó en su lectura, por lo que Harry y Ron, conociendo sus nuevos poderes como prefecta, decidieron no molestarla. Fueron su habitación, que quedaba en la cima de una de las torres, subiendo por una escalera de caracol, y se encontraron con las cinco camas, con sus respectivos equipajes puestos a los pies de estas. Harry y Ron conversaron sobre las grandes noticias relacionadas al _Quidditch_, y de cómo Ron podría ser parte del equipo. 

Minutos más tarde, ya recostados en sus camas, las palabras parecían ahogarse en un mar de sueño que pronto los invadió. Harry no pudo, sin embargo, pensar en que si el propio Ojoloco Moody había decidido conveniente su estadía en el castillo, era debido a que esperaba que algo grande... y seguramente _peligroso_, pasara por aquellos lugares. 

-o- 


	12. Incendio-Combústor

**

  
-o-   
  
-Capítulo 12-   
Incendio-Combústor   


**

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Harry bajó a desayunar y pudo apreciar que, de hecho, había muchas sillas vacías en el Gran Salón. Parecía que faltaban varios estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, la mesa de Slytherin parecía estar tan llena como siempre. 

Y hablando de Slytherin, la primera cosa que Harry pudo ver en aquella mesa, fue a Draco Malfoy, mirando y burlándose de Harry por medio de extrañas pantomimas que lo mostraban asustándose de algo. 

-No le hagas caso. Es por lo de anoche. Ya sabes, lo de Cedric y Moody -le dijo Ron. 

Harry tuvo que hacerle caso, aunque le hubiera encantado poder vengarse de alguna forma de Draco. La idea de tenerlo como principal víctima en la Batalla de Chascos le vino a la mente en menos de un segundo. 

-¡Hola! -Hermione acababa de sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa de su casa. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una brillante insignia de Prefecta sobre la túnica-. Tomen, son sus horarios. 

Le dio a Harry y a Ron una copia a cada uno. Observaron sus horarios. 

-A ver, pues... -murmuró Ron, mordiéndose un poco la lengua mientras revisaba las clases-. Ahora tenemos Transformaciones, y luego hay Encantamientos. Luego comemos y después vamos a una clase doble de... ¿_Botánica_?... con los de Hufflepuff. 

-Qué raro, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca clases dobles de Botánica -dijo Harry. 

-¡_Qué bien_! ¡Clases dobles de Botánica después de comer! -musitó Neville, alegre, justo en frente de Harry y sosteniendo en sus manos el horario que Hermione le acababa de alcanzar. 

Durante el desayuno, Harry tuvo la primer visión de la mesa de los profesores. Tal como Moody se lo había dicho, había muchas caras nuevas. Reconoció, sin embargo, a Mundungus Fletcher. Pero había muchas más personas de lo habitual. Se sorprendió al ver a Fleur Delacour (a quien conoció durante el curso anterior) y al mismísimo profesor Lupin, quien había decidido renunciar cuando la noticia de que era licántropo se había dado a conocer. Pero lo que hizo que Harry escupiera accidentalmente el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca, fue ver junto a los profesores a... 

-¡_Señora Figg_! 

-¡_Harry_! ¡No escupas jugo, o me veré obligada a sacarle puntos a Gryffindor! -se quejó Hermione. 

Harry ni la escuchó. Tampoco vio a Ron maldecirlo en voz baja por haberle escupido jugo en la túnica y en gran parte de la cara. Sólo estaba concentrado en la anciana sentada a un lado de Lupin. 

-¡_Es la señora Figg_! -dijo Harry. 

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¡Ah, _ella_! -dijo hermione-. ¿La conoces? Se llama Arabella. Creo que va a ser una de las profesoras. 

Harry volvió la vista a Hermione. 

-¡Ella vive en Privet Drive! -dijo. Hermione no se sorprendió. 

-¿Y? No eres el único mago de Gran Bretaña, ¿sabes? 

Harry parpadeó ante la respuesta de Hermione. La chica continuó hablando mientras terminaba su tostada. 

-Dumbledore mandó llamar a varios amigos. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas en la enfermería, al final del curso anterior? Bueno, madam Figg es parte del... _"antiguo grupo"_. 

-Sí, pero... ¿Para qué está aquí? 

-Por seguridad -dijo Hermione, y no le pudieron sacar otra palabra. 

Ni bien terminó el desayuno, Harry se apresuró a correr hasta la mesa de los profesores, esperando poder hablar con la señora Figg. 

-¡Oh, _*Haggy*_! -lo detuvo una mano que se aferró a su brazo. Era Fleur-. ¡Qué *aleguía vegte*! ¿No es *magavilloso*? ¡Conseguí *tgabajo* aquí, como *pgofesoga* de Defensa Contra las *Agtes Oscugas*! 

-Ah, sí... Hola, Fleur... Disculpa... tengo que hablar con... alguien... 

-¡Oh, _ouí_, mis disculpas! ¡Nos *vegemos* en clase! 

Fleur soltó a Harry y éste avanzó hacia la señora Figg, imaginando de paso la cara que habría puesto Ron cuando supo que Fleur era profesora. Se abrió paso entre la multitud. 

-¡Señora Figg! ¡Se... Señora Figg! 

-¡_Harry_! 

La señora Figg se acercó y le dedicó un tremendo abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Harry la observaba con ojos confusos. 

-¿Era usted una bruja, y nunca me lo dijo? 

La señora Figg dio una risita. 

-No podía -rió-. Pero eso te lo explicaré otro día. Ahora será mejor que vayas a tu primera clase. No querrás llegar tarde. 

-Sí, pero... 

No hubo tiempo de preguntar. La señora Figg se escabulló entre los demás profesores. Ron apareció junto a Harry y le jaló de la manga de la túnica. 

-¡Vamos! No quiero llegar tarde... 

Harry y Ron (y Hermione, que los seguía muy de cerca) caminaron hasta la primera clase, Transformaciones, a cargo de Minerva McGonagall. Harry le comentó a Ron y Hermione todo lo relacionado a la señora Figg. 

-¿¿O sea que has _vivido_ cerca de una bruja y TAMPOCO te dijo la verdad sobre ti?? -preguntó Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, seguía sin sorprenderse. 

La primera clase de Transformaciones fue bastante normal. Luego de anotar varias complicadas anotaciones en la pizarra, la profesora McGonagall le dio a cada uno de los estudiantes un pequeño cubo cuadrado. Se suponía que el cubo contenía un gas de color rojo. 

-Lo que deben hacer -explicó la profesora- es transformar el cubo en una esfera SIN que se escape ni una partícula de gas. Esto se conoce como _Transformación Sólida de Objetos_, y es muy usada para reparar algunas cosas que contienen líquidos o substancias nocivas. A ver, inténtenlo. 

De más está decir que la primera nube de gas se elevó por sobre la cabeza de Neville, quien había transformado su cubo en un ramo de flores humeante. Harry consiguió transformarlo, pero se había escapado un poco del gas. Ron, por su parte, hizo un total desaste y transformó el cubo en una esfera, pero en una esfera muy pequeña. 

-Ron -advirtió Hermione-, mejor le aumentas el tamaño, porque el gas no está transformado, o sea, ocupa el mismo espacio, y como ahora tiene menos habitación, lo más probable es que... 

_¡BUM!_

La pequeña esfera de gas estalló, lanzando gas en todas direcciones. 

Después de la accidentada clase de Transformaciones, le llegó el turno a Encantamientos. Flitwick (un mago bajito y de voz chillona) explicó la teoría de un hechizo para modificar el ánimo. No quería ir a la parte práctica hasta que no lo dominaran bien, porque podía volver el primer día de clases en una avalancha de malas actitudes a causa de efectos colaterales del hechizo. 

Llegó la hora de comer, y los alumnos de las cuatro casas avanzaron hacia el Gran Salón. Hermione no acompañó a Harry y a Ron en la comida. Estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, leyendo un libro. 

-¿No crees que actúa DEMASIADO extraña? -le preguntó Harry a Ron. 

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? No estoy mirando. 

Harry observó a Ron. Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de los profesores y Harry hubiera apostado su Saeta de Fuego a que estaba mirando a Fleur. 

La siguiente clase era Botánica, con Hufflepuff, pero antes de ir hacia los invernaderos, los alumnos de Gryffindor debieron regresar a la torre para buscar la indumentaria adecuada. Los horarios indicaban que debían ir a las clases de Botánica con el extraño conjunto antiflama. 

-Qué raro. Pensé que todo esto era para algún bichejo de Hagrid -comentó Ron mientras buscaba su capa antiflama. 

Harry lo acompañaba en el sentimiento. ¿Para qué podía necesitar todo ese equipo en Botánica? La respuesta vino en cuestión de minutos, cuando ya se encontraban en el invernadero 3 y la profesora Sprout mostraba una extraña planta dentro de una vitrina de cristal. 

-Muchachos -comenzó la profesora-, hoy vamos a empezar con una planta muy peligrosa, y sin embargo, muy útil. Esta -señaló con un dedo al pequeño arbolito- es una _Incendio-Combústor_. 

Nadie entendió. Sólo Hermione y Neville emitieron un sonoro _"¡Ooooh!"_ de asombro. Harry no entendía el chiste. Aquel era un arbolito pequeño, poco más grande que un bonsai, y no tenía ni una sola hoja en todo su retorcido y delgado tronco, ni en ninguna de sus aún más delgadas ramitas. Lo único extraño de aquella planta eran las finas lineas de humo que parecían salir de algunos diminutos huecos. 

-Ahora la verán en acción. Por favor, colóquense el equipo -indicó la profesora Sprout. 

Todo el equipo antiflama era pesadísimo. El casco hacía que Harry perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando ya todos estaban protegidos (incluso la profesora), Sprout destrabó la tapa de aquella pequeña celda de vidrio y se echó hacia atrás. Levantó la tapa de un golpe. 

-_¡¡Ahh!!_ -gritaron todos. Harry sintió que un calor infernal le había penetrado en todo el cuerpo, y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para protegerse del incandesente destello que surgió del frente. Entonces, tanto el destello y el calor disminuyeron, por lo que Harry (y muchos otros) pudieron bajar la guardia y mirar. 

El pequeño árbol estaba en llamas, no rojas sino verdes, que ondeaban a lo largo y ancho de su copa. Se podía escuchar un suave rugido, producto de la combustión de los gases que la planta emanaba. 

La profesora Sprout, viendo con placer las caras de bobo que todos (menos Hermione y Neville) tenían, se acercó al arbolito y desarmó el resto de la caja de vidrio. 

-Como habrán notado -dijo-, esta planta no tiene hojas, sino _llamas_. Su madera tiene propiedades mágicas que la hacen inmune al fuego, por lo que es muy preciada y valorada a la hora de construir protecciones antiflama. En lugar de clorofila, las Incendio-Combústor generan gases combustibles que se queman al salir de su interior. Ese es otro punto por el que estas plantas son muy buscadas; pueden dar combustible. No soportan el agua, y se apagan si no hay oxígeno, así que no son muy comunes. Sólo crecen en algunas cuevas con buenas entradas de aire, en donde no carezcan de oxígeno y en donde el agua nunca las toque. 

La Incendio-Combústor destelló, lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego verde hacia el otro lado del invernadero, dejando a su paso un sendero de humo. 

-¡Ah, está _lanzando semillas_! -dijo la profesora-. ¿Ya estamos en esa época? ¡Cúbranse! ¡Esto va a estallar! 

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo. Todos se refugiaron bajos las mesas de trabajo. La Incendio-Combústor comenzó a disparar semillas a diestra y siniestra, llenando el aire de llamas verdes y extraños sonidos de estallidos, similar a los que se escuchan al hacer palomitas de maiz. 

Pero las palimitas de maiz no eran peligrosas. Las semillas de la planta volaban a velocidades muy altas, rompiendo algunos cristales del invernadero e incendiando las mesas en las que aterrizaban. 

-¡Rápido! ¡Utilizen encantamientos de agua! 

-_¡Fluvio!_ -gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando los pequeños incendios. De su varita surgió un corto chorro de agua que apagó las llamas verdes de manera parcial-. ¡Vamos, ayúdenme! -gritó a los demás. 

Harry y Ron fueron los siguientes. 

-_¡Fluvio!_ -gritaron, imitando a Hermione. Más chorros de agua volaron hacia las llamas. 

El resto de los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los escondites, realizando el mismo hechizo de agua. Al cabo de varios minutos, la situación estaba controlada. La profesora Sprout observó a las múltiples ventanitas rotas. 

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... _¡Reparo!_ -gritó. Las ventanitas de repararon-. Bueno, eso fue interesante. Acabamos de ver la forma en que las Incendio-Combústor se reproducen, lanzando semillas de fuego. 

-Sí, y espero no volverlo a ver nunca más -murmuró Ron, frotándose una pequeña quemadura en la mano. 

El resto de la clase también se quejaba, excepto, por supuesto, Hermione y Neville. La chica ya había anotado todo lo que pudo sobre la planta. Neville se había quedado admirando esa extraña obra de la naturaleza con ojos de súplica. 

La profesora Sprout mantuvo la Incendio-Combústor encendida por otra media hora, mientras explicaba más datos sobre aquella planta. Luego volvió a encerrarla en su jaula de cristal, en la que se apagó al quedar sin oxígeno. 

Luego de semejante clase, les dejó un montón de tarea en relación a esa planta, cosa que hizo poner blanco a Ron y contento a Neville. Este se quedó después de clase para hablar con la profesora. Ron, que no quería saber nada más al respecto, arrastró a Harry de vuelta a la sala común. Hermione no los acompañó. Se excusó a mitad de camino, alegando que tenía que patrullar uno de los corredores. 

-¿Eh? Comienzas a hablar como Filch -dijo Ron. 

-¡Es mi deber como Prefecta, Ron! -se defendió Hermione-. ¡Si los Prefectos no vigilamos, el castillo se volverá un caos! ¡Ah, y ya comprendo por qué Filch odia tanto a Peeves! ¡Ese _poltergeist_ le hace la vida imposible a los prefectos! ¡Me han contado muchas historias! 

-Bueno, bueno, ya... Ve a vigilar... Nosotros nos vamos. 

Hermione se fue por su lado. Harry y Ron, por el suyo. 

-Hablando en serio... se parece más a Percy -balbuceó Ron. 

-Ajá... -asintió Harry. 

-_Psst_... 

Se detuvieron. Alguien los llamaba, pero no sabían ni quién, ni de dónde. 

-_¡Pssst!_

Miraron en todas direcciones. No había nadie. 

-_¡Aquí arriba, tonto!_

Miraron hacia el techo. Fred y George los observaban desde un hueco en las alturas. 

-¿Qué hacen ahí arriba? -preguntó Ron. 

-¿Está con ustedes? -preguntó Fred. 

-¿Eh? 

-_Hermione_. ¿Está con ustedes? 

-N... No... 

-¡Perfecto! -sonrió George-. Vengan a ver. 

Arrojaron una escalera de cuerdas, que se desenrolló hasta tocal el piso con su final. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Subieron por la escalera. 

-¡Ya verán lo que encontramos! -dijo Fred, emocionado. 

-¡Lo más increible que hemos visto! ¡No entiendo cómo lo pasamos por alto! -agregó George. 

-¡Nos va a servir para la Batalla de Chascos! -declaró Fred, emocionado, mientras Ron y Harry entraban por el hueco y subían la escalera. 

Tan pronto como la escalera estaba guardada,los gemelos cerraron el hueco en el techo, que ahora estaba escondido por un gran candelabro. Sea lo que fuere que los gemelos Weasley habían encontrado, pensó Harry, tenía que ser diabolicamente perfecto para su idea, porque nunca, jamás, los había visto tan contentos. 

-o- 


	13. Práctica rápida de Pociones

**

  
-o-   
  
-Capítulo 13-   
Práctica rápida de Pociones   


**

Harry y Ron subieron hasta donde se encontraban los gemelos Weasley. Sólo cuando terminó de escalar aquella molesta escalera de cuerdas, Harry pudo observar los alrededores. 

-¿Qué es este lugar? 

Era una habitación en la que Harry no había estado nunca. No tenía puertas ni ventanas, pero sí varias mesas y muchos armarios, baúles, mesas y sillas. Fred y George, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le señalaron una placa de madera, al otro lado de la pared. Harry y Ron caminaron hasta la placa. Había palabras escritas, pero no se distinguían bien. Sólo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudieron leer: 

_  
Cuartel de los Merodeadores   
Fundado por los señores   
Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

Harry ahogó un grito. Volvió la mirada a los gemelos. 

-¡La encontramos! -gritó Fred, emocionado. 

-¡Después de tanto tiempo! -agregó George. 

-¡Sabíamos que los Merodeadores tenían un centro de operaciones...! 

-¡... un lugar para planificar todas sus travesuras...! 

-¡... y diseñar todos sus chascos...! 

-¡... y ESTE es el lugar! -terminaron, a dúo. 

Harry recorrió con la vista todo el lugar. Un cuartel fundado por los Merodeadores... su padre, James Potter, entre ellos. Él llevaba el apodo de Cornamenta, porque era animago y se transformaba en ciervo. Los otros merodeadores eran Sirius Black (Canuto), Remus Lupin (Lunático) y Peter Pettigrew (Colagusano). Y ahora, Harry estaba en el lugar donde se reunían para planearlo todo. 

-¿Ya han revisado el lugar? -preguntó Harry. Los gemelos no conocían las verdaderas identidades de los Merodeadores. 

-No mucho. Apenas lo encontramos hace una hora. 

-Por pura casualidad -agregó Fred. 

-Le hemos hechado un ojo a un par de cofres. Tienen muchas bromas insólitas, ¿saben? ¡Vamos a hacer un desastre en el torneo! 

Más allá de alegrarse por sus amigos, Harry se sintió extraño. Casi podía sentir a su padre en aquel lugar. Ron pareció notarlo, y cambió el tema. 

-¿Qué más encontraron? -preguntó. 

-No mucho. Pero estamos seguros que los armarios esconden lo más importante. 

-¿Por qué piensan eso? 

-Porque están cerrados con magia -explicó George, sonriendo-. Los Merodeadores no eran tontos. 

-Hemos intentado los hechizos más comunes, pero parece que tiene una traba personalizada. 

Harry recorría la habitación, mirando a los diferentes cofres y armarios. Se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si había cosas de su padre en alguno de esos armarios? Harry podría quedarse con algo más de su familia. Sintió que quería abrir los aparadored con las propias manos, pero sabía que no podría. 

-Tenemos que ir a la sala común -dijo Harry-. Quizá podamos pensar en una forma de abrir los armarios. Yo también tengo curiosidad por ver qué tienen adentro. 

-Sí, lástima que Hermione es Prefecta -se quejó Ron-. Te apuesto que ya se le hubieran ocurrido diez hechizos para abrir estas cosas. 

-o- 

Volvieron a abrir el pasaje del techo, asegurándose de que nadie miraba. Los cuatro regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, en la que cada uno se fue por su lado. Los gemelos se reunieron con Lee Jordan mientras que Harry y Ron subían a las habitaciones. 

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de esa habitación? -preguntó Ron-. Pensé que el Mapa del Merodeador mostraba todo Hogwarts... 

-Sí... Pero ya sabes que el propio castillo cambia por dentro. Tal vez mañana ya no esté la habitación en el mismo lugar -repuso Harry. 

Siguieron hablando sobre aquel descubrimiento y sobre qué podrían contener los armarios, cuando fue hora de ir a cenar. Bajaron al Gran Salón y comenzaron a comer. Hermione no estaba allí, y tampoco la vieron durante toda la cena. Harry observaba con frecuencia hacia la mesa de los profesores. Seguía sorprendido de ver tantas caras nuevas. 

Y es que aún faltaba una persona en aquella mesa: Hagrid, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... pero... faltaba alguien más. Harry pudo apreciar que faltaba alguien en aquella mesa. Hizo un repaso rápido de las caras; estaban Mundungus, Figg, Delacour, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Vector, Snape... ¿_Snape_? 

Faltaba Snape, el profesor de Pociones. 

-Ron, mira -Harry le susurró-. Dime si falta alguien en la mesa de los profesores. 

Ron miró. 

-Claro, Hagrid -dijo, regresando su atención al pastel de carne que estaba comiendo. 

-Sí, ya sé... Me refiero a OTRO ausente. 

Ron volvió a mirar. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta. 

-¿Dónde está Snape? -preguntó, levantando una ceja. 

-A eso me refiero. ¿Estaba ayer, en el banquete? 

-La verdad... no me fijé. Bueno, no es que me interese, para empezar. 

-Sí, cierto... 

Ron regresó su atención al pastel de carne. Harry continuó con la mirada en los profesores, hasta que recordó que tenía hambre y prosiguió con su cena. 

-o- 

Las clases prosiguieron normalmente a lo largo de la semana. Mundungus Fletcher fue es profesor substituto de _Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas_. Para pesar de Ron (y, seamos francos, de todos los Gryffindor), seguían compartiendo aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. La primera clase consistió en el estudio de unas pequeñas criaturas, llamadas _Cachibachos_, de consistencia sólida y áspera. 

-La gente los confunde todo el tiempo con piedras -explicaba Fletcher-, pero su piel es muy suave, pese a la apariencia. Son valiosos por su veneno. 

-¿_Veneno_? -preguntó Ron, nervioso. 

-No hay de qué asustarse, Weasley. No matan, sólo aturden. ¿Pueden ver esos pequeños orificios en todo su cuerpo? Son su defensa. 

Fletcher tomó una ramita del suelo y golpeó varias veces a uno de los Cachibachos, que parecía enfrascado en la eterna lucha de no hacer el más mínimo movimiento. La criatura se convirtió de inmediato en un erizo, con filosas puas que salieron por todo el cuerpo. Los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás. 

-¿Ven? Las puas tienen veneno. Los Cachibachos casi no se mueven. Prefieren vivir sin hacer nada, pero eso no significa que sean dóciles. 

Harry tuvo la total certeza de que Fletcher y Hagrid se iban a llevar muy bien juntos, considerando la clase de criaturas que ambos enseñaban. 

Las siguientes clases fueron aburridas. _Historia de la Magia_, a cargo del profesor Binn (único profesor fantasma de Hogwarts) llegó hasta el límite máximo del aburrimiento, y era apenas la primera clase del año. Sólo Hermione tomaba notas. 

Después de comer, Hermione se separó de Ron y Harry para asistir a _Aritmancia_, dando miradas de advertencia a cuanto alumno en situación sospechosa se cruzase en su camino. Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la torre de _Adivinación_ para asistir a la clase de la profesora Trelawney. 

-¿Sabías que Hermione ya le ha sacado cuarenta puntos a CADA casa? -comentó Ron en el camino. 

-¿Sólo eso? Pensé que sería más... 

-No entiendo qué le pasa. Ya sabía que era estricta... pero esto es demasiado, incluso para ella. 

Lejos de intentar comprender aquel comportamiento, Harry ya se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentarse a Trelawney. Ocurre que aquella profesora, delgada y de voz de ultratumba, le predecía la Muerte y la desgracia a cada momento posible. Más allá de preocuparse de morir, a Harry le hartaba escuchar la misma canción, todas las clases. 

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown se apresuraron a sentarse en los sillones más cercanos al de la profesora. Eso siempre la causaba gracia a Harry, porque no había ningún peligro que cualquier otra persona quisiera sentarse tan cerca de semejante persona. 

-_Bienvenidos_, mis queridos... -la voz misteriosa de la profesora se hizo escuchar, proviniendo de la penumbra de la sala-. Por favor, tomen asiento. 

Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa más alejada. No tenían ganas de estar ahí. La profesora surgió de entre las sombras y los observó a todos a través de sus enormes lentes. 

-Vamos, pues, a empezar con nuestra primera clase... -sus ojos se fijaron en Dean Thomas- ... Querido, te recomiendo que no comas postre esta noche... -volvió la vista a la clase en general, mientras que a Dean le carcomía la duda de lo que pasaría con el postre-. En fin... Este año es muy importante para todos. Como saben, este es el año de sus exámenes para las _Matrículas de Honor de Brujería_. Una parte muy importante de su educación, por lo que intentaré enseñarles todo lo que pueda. 

-¿Y no puede predecir las preguntas del examen? -sugirió Ron. Todos se rieron... menos la profesora, claro. 

-Claro que podría -dijo, indignada-, pero eso no les ayudará a mejorar. Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saberlas, Weasley... -miró a Neville-. _Salud_... 

Neville no entendía a qué venía eso, pero a los pocos segundos estornudó muy fuerte. 

-De nada... -susurró la profesora y regresó su atención a la clase en general-. Este año estudiaremos el delicado arte del tarot. Las cartas nos dirán nuestro destino, si es que sabemos interpretarlas. Formen grupos de dos personas y tomen un mazo de cartas por grupo. Y, por cierto. Estas cartas de tarot son originales del mundo mágico, y no esa basura que algunas adivinas _muggle_ usan. Con estas cartas, la suerte no es una opción. 

Los alumnos obedecieron. Ron trajo un mazo de viejas y deterioradas cartas de tarot. 

-Ahora, pídanle a su compañero que baraje el mazo y tómenlo de regreso. Den vuelta la primera carta, sobre la mesa. Den vuelta las siguientes cinco cartas, colocándolas una a la derecha de la anterior. 

Ron le dio el mazo a Harry, quien lo abarajó torpemente. Se lo regresó a Ron y éste dio vuelta la primera carta. Mostraba un dibujo de remolinos azules con chispas doradas. 

-¿Y qué significa? -preguntó Harry. 

-No olviden de consultar _"El Pequeño Libro de las Grandes Predicciones"_, capítulo dos, para saber el significado de las cartas. Recuerden que cada carta es una pieza de una predicción, y leerlas todas en el orden en que salen se interpreta como el mensaje de nuestro futuro. 

Harry y Ron buscaron en sus bolsillos. Al igual que los demás, sacaron de ellos una pequeña caja de madera, la que albergaba el diminuto libro, del tamaño de una estampilla, y el monóculo mágico. Todos se pusieron los monóculos, dando a la sala un ambiente muy raro. 

-Listo, ya puedo leer -dijo Ron, abriendo con sumo cuidado las páginas de su libro-. Ajá... el símbolo del torbellino azul es... _"Precaución"_. 

-No me sorprende -susurró Harry. 

Ron dio vuelta la segunda carta. Era un buho gris con ojos amarillos fosforecentes. 

-El buho es... uhm... aquí dice _"Alerta"_ -dijo Ron, teniendo problemas para interpretar las imágenes. 

-¿Necesitan ayuda? -la susurrante voz de Trelawney se introdujo en el oido derecho de Ron, haciéndolo saltar del susto. La profesora tomó el lugar de Ron, y Harry giró la vista, imaginándose sin posible error lo que se avecinaba. 

-Las dos primeras cartas son interesantes -dijo la profesora. Una vez más, como siempre pasaba cuando ella sometía a Harry a sus predicciones, los demás alumnos se colocaron en círculo a su alrededor-. El torbellino y el buho... la combinación nos dice _"Ten precaución y estate alerta..."_, pero aún no sabemos de qué... A ver... 

Trelawney dio vuelta la tercer carta. Era un espejo de mano. 

-_"Ten precaución y estate alerta... de lo que tus ojos reflejan..."_ -repitió la profesora. Dio vuelta la cuarta carta, que era un Cupido-... _"tu amor te guía"_... -dio vuelta la quinta carta: la luna nueva-. No esperen... El Cupido y la Luna Nueva cambian la predicción... _"Tu amor oscurece tu camino"_... 

Trelawney dio vuelta la sexta carta. Todos en la habitación se echaron hacia atras. 

-¡Es un _Grim_! -gritó Parvati. 

La sexta carta era un horripilante perro negro, semi escondido en la oscuridad, mostrando sólo sus ojos como linternas. La profesora observó todo el juego de cartas, dando un suspiro. 

-Bueno... esta última carta cambia toda la predicción. Veamos... te ha salido el torbellino, el buho, un espejo, Cupido, la Luna Nueva... y un Grim -meditó por unos segundos-. Si no me equivoco, el mensaje final que tu futuro te depara es... _"Precaución y alerta al ver el reflejo de tu amor en la oscuridad de la luna, traerá la muerte."_

Si no fuera porque Harry ya había oido de su muerte en cuanta ocasión Trelawney pudiera predecirla, se habría asustado mucho. Por supuesto, el resto de los alumnos (especialmente Parvati y Lavender) estaban muy asustados. 

El resto de aquella clase fue menos interesante. Ahora fue el turno de Ron de ser "adivinado", por lo que Harry comenzó a dar vuelta las cartas del mazo que su amigo abarajó. Ante las cartas de Ron (una espada, un bufón, un cofre, el espejo de mano que le salió a Harry, una luna llena y un sauce), Harry salió con que _"Si la espada del bufón está en el cofre, el espejo reflejará la luz de la luna hacia el sauce"_, por lo que no pudieron aguantar la risa. 

Bajaron de la torre de Adivinación sintiéndose mucho más contentos y olvidando todo lo que había pasado. Era muy fácil, ya que el aire puro fuera de aquella abrumadora habitación era muy refrescante. Se toparon con los gemelos Weasley al llegar al final de las escaleras. 

-Harry, hola... ¿Hermione...? 

-No, Fred, no está con nosotros. 

-Perfecto -sonrieron a dúo. 

-Hemos regresado al cuartel. No podemos abrir los armarios, pero conseguimos abrir el resto de los cofres. 

-¿Algo interesante? -sonrió Ron. 

-Ni te imaginas. Pero no podemos mostrarles ahora... Vamos tarde para _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_. 

-Sí, nos vemos en la cena -agregó George. 

Harry y Ron se despidieron de los gemelos y continuaron su camino. 

-o- 

Llegó el primer Viernes de clase, y con él, la primera clase doble de _Pociones_. Snape no había sido divisado en toda la semana, por lo que la gran duda de los Gryffindor era: ¿Quién es el profesor substituto de _Pociones_? 

No importa cuanto preguntaran a las otras casa, nadie les dijo nada. Simplemente porque nadie había tenido clases de _Pociones_ hasta el momento. El profesor substituto había pasado todas las clases para el Viernes, y el grupo Gryffindor-Slytherin sería el primero en tenerlas. 

Bajaron Harry y Ron a los calabozos, acompañados por Hermione, por primera vez en toda la semana. Harry intentaba que no sea tan severa con algunos alumnos más jóvenes, aunque su extraña actitud compulsiva le impedía a Harry hablar mucho con ella. 

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, divisaron al grupo de Slytherin, charlando entre ellos. 

-Parece que no ha llegado el profesor -se esperanzó Ron. 

-Llegará -dijo Hermione. 

-¿Sabes dónde está Snape? -indagó Harry. 

-Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Digo que la profesora substituta llegará. 

-Claro, pero yo quiero saber... un momento... ¿_"Profesora"_ substituta? 

Antes de que Ron pudiera seguir preguntando, una voz conocida para Harry habló a sus espaldas. 

-Pasen al aula, muchachos. La clase va a empezar. 

Harry miró sobre su hombro. 

-¡_Señora Figg_! -exclamó. 

-Hola, Harry. Pasa al aula, por favor -dijo ella, sonriendo. 

Los grupos entraron al aula. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la misma mesa. La señora Figg caminó hasta la pizarra y, con un rápido movimiento de varita, la tiza blanca flotó y rozó su cuerpo contra la superficie vertical, escribiendo un nombre. 

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Arabella Figg, y seré la profesora suplente de Pociones -sonrió. La tiza terminó de escribir _"Arabella Figg"_ en la pizarra-. Sé que muchos de ustedes, especialmente los integrantes de Slytherin, se preguntan por el paradero de su jefe de casa, Severus Snape. En relación a ese tema, sólo puedo decir que se encuentra en un viaje de negocios, relacionado con una petición del Director, Albus Dumbledore. Pero no se preocupen, pues regresará para fines de este mes. 

Ron dejó de sonreir. 

Luego de la presentación, la señora Figg comenzó a explicar las propiedades de algunos filtros y pociones. Harry escuchaba a medias, pues todavía no le entraba en la cabeza que una bruja había estado viviendo cerca de él durante todos sus lamentables veranos en Privet Drive. ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido! Gustoso, por su cuenta, Harry habría ido a su casa a diario, no importándole saludar a todos sus gatos. 

Sus pensamientos fueron disipados con un muy conocido sonido. 

-¡No! ¡Dije que no había que agregar...! ¡_Cuidado_! 

Hubo una pequeña explosión en el caldero de Neville y Seamus. Como siempre ocurre, los de Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas, mientras el profesor (en este caso, profesora) se apresuraba a llegar hasta el incidente. 

-¡Silencio, todos! -dijo Figg, sorprendiendo tanto a los de Gryffindor como a los de Slytherin. Usualmente, Snape no hubiera dicho eso-. Este chico ha tenido un accidente. No deberían burlarse de él. 

La señora Figg hizo un movimiento de varita. El contenido del caldero de Neville se petrificó, evitando más quemaduras. Observó ella las manos del pobre alumnos. 

-No se ve bien. ¡Qué gran oportunidad! 

Corrió al frente del aula y golpeó la tiza con su varita, tres veces. Mientras esta comenzaba a escribir como loca en la pizarra, Figg giró a la clase con una sonrisa en los labios. 

-¡Cambio de planes, chicos! -gritó, emocionada-. Vamos a practicar con una _emergencia de velocidad_, en tiempo real. Esto ocurre mucho en la vida real. En el caso de ocurrir un accidente, como este, es necesario saber preparar curas con suma rapidez. ¡Vamos! El que consiga preparar una cura para las quemaduras de Neville, ganará veinte puntos para su casa. 

Hubo un repentino movimiento en toda el aula. Los calderos se vaciaron con cuidado, y los ingredientes que la tiza voladora escribía en la pizarra comenzaron a seleccionarse. Hermione se colocó de inmediato en Modo Autoritario y comenzó a darle órdenes a Harry y a Ron. 

-¡Pásenme una cucharada de cenizas de Fénix! ¡Dije _una_, Ron! Bien, ahora, tres gramos de polvo de Bezoar... ¡Tres, Harry, _tres_! ¡Si le pongo cinco, se sobrecargará! 

Harry y Ron intentaron no replicarle nada. Después de todo, sabían que ella no fallaría. Dicho y hecho, fueron los primeros en terminar la poción y probarla. Al momento en que ese líquido azul fluorescente tocó las heridas de Neville, este no pudo evitar sonreir. 

-Me siento mejor... gracias -admitió. 

-¡Buen trabajo, Granger! Esos son veinte puntos para Gryffindor. 

Hermione se sonrojó mientras el resto de los Gryffindor aclamaban. Harry pudo ver a los Slytherins muy serios, especialmente Draco, cuya poción adquiría un todo rojo lava. 

Había algo extraño en su mirada. Parecía... distinta. Como si faltara algo. No era enteramente rencorosa. Le faltaba maldad. Harry pensó que estaba volviéndose loco, pero todo volvió a la normalidad a la salida de clases, cuando la señora Figg ya se había ido. 

-Linda poción, Tres-Eses -sonrió con maldad. 

-¿Y qué es eso de _"Tres-Eses"_? -indagó Hermione, mitad enfadada. 

-_"Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo"_ -sonrió Malfoy. Hermione se ruborizó. A Ron le temblaba el puño. 

-Malfoy... por tu bien, y el bien de tu casa, no me insultarás más. ¿Entendido? ¿Qué crees que significa esto? -le dijo, mostrándole la insignia _"P"_ de Prefecta. 

-Sólo se me ocurre un significado, Granger -susurró Malfoy. A continuación, dijo el significado más desagradable que una mujer pudiera recibir con esa letra, lo que hizo que Hermione se enrojeciera de ira. 

-¿¿_Cómo... te..._?? 

No pudo terminar. El puño cerrado de Ron había llegado primero al encuentro de la cara de Draco. Se formó un círculo alrededor de los dos combatientes. Draco, herido y con el labio sangrante, sacó la varita. 

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Draco saltó de su mano. Hermione guardó la suya mientras Harry contenía a un muy enfadado Ron. 

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin -dijo a Malfoy-, por insultar a un Prefecto y por intento de uso de la varita para maleficios en los pasillos. 

Hermione se alejó, seguida por los ojos frios de Malfoy. Ron y Harry le regresaron la mirada de rencor, y luego corrieron al encuentro de Hermione. 

-¡Hermione! -Ron la detuvo-. ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Estuvo...! 

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por provocar una pelea en los pasillos -dijo ella, en el mejor tono que sus lágrimas le permitieron. 

Antes de que Ron o Harry pudieran reaccionar, Hermione se alejó corriendo y, como Harry bien adivinó, llorando por lo bajo. Quizá, por el insulto que le dedicó Draco Malfoy. 

-o- 


End file.
